Tenchi Meets Spark
by Duo2000
Summary: I know I put it up before, but it wasn't complete, here it is, BTW, for those of you who don't know, it's a little bit related to DBZ...
1. Default Chapter

Tenchi Meets Spark

**Tenchi Meets Spark**

  
  


**By Duo2000**

  
  


This is a Tenchi Muyo story that is kind of related to DBZ, so if you don't like DBZ, then don't flame me, I made this for the sake of the fans.

  
  
It's an average day at the Masaki household, everyone is going about their daily lives, Washu is in her lab working, and the rest of them are on the couch.  
Ryoko: I'm bored, I wish Tenchi was back from the store.  
Ayeka: Oh, don't be so greedy, it's not like he belongs to you.  
Ryoko: Well, I want to do something rioght now, I'm bored, hey, I have an idea. *Grabs Ayeka and throws her in the lake* *Insane laughter* That was fun!!!  
Ayeka: Not for me!!! Azaka, Kamidake!! Get me out of this lake!!  
Azaka and Kamidake: Yes, mam!  
Ayeka: Why you, you, you monster woman!!!!  
Ryoko: What's wrong, is the greedy little princess unhappy...  
Washu: Hey, what is goin on out here? *Sees Ayeka* How'd you get all wet?  
Ayeka: That, that monster woman threw me in the lake!!  
Ryoko: Well, I was bored!!!  
Washu: Geez, *Shakes her head* , when will those two grow up!  
_Tenchi is heading home, but Ryoko sees him_  
Tenchi:Hopefully, nobody is awake and I'll be able to get inside without being attacked by Ryoko. *Ryoko appears with her arms around his neck*  
Ryoko: Welcome home Tenchi.  
Tenchi: Don't you ever calm down?  
Ryoko: No I don't, now give me a kiss. *TRies to kiss Tenchi, but he runs away first* Aww, when is he going to let me?  
Tenchi: That's it, I want to move out!!  
Ayeka: *Is sitting with her clothes soaking wet watching tv* Hmm... *Sees Tenchi come in with Ryoko glomped onto him*  
Tenchi: Will you just get off, *Tries to get Ryoko off*.  
Ayeka: When are you going to learn some manners Ryoko? He's mine, I am a princess, so I get him, you're just a monster!!  
*Ryoko and Ayeka start fighting*  
Washu: *enters the room* Hey, I would advise getting out of the way, because Kagato is back and he's coming here in a few seconds, I found the ship on my scanners.*  
Everyone: What?!?!?!  
*Kagato teleports in*  
Kagato: Tenchi, I have become stronger since the last time we fought, because of your own feats, I have become stronger than even the lighthawk, now you will perish!!! *Zaps Tenchi and takes him through the portal* If you want Tenchi back, then come to me and defeat me!!!  
Washu: Why does he always do that? Well, anyway, let's go!! *Picks up Ryo-ohki and throws her into the air, they all get in*  
Ryoko: That's it!!! You've taken my Tenchi and now you'll pay!!!! *Trnasports into Kagato's ship*  
*They all run down the hallway*  
Washu: Wait, I'm getting a huge energy reading, maybe it's Tenchi. Follow me!  
*Everyone follows Washu to a large room with Kagato in it*   
Kagato: It would be a shame to finish you quickly, so I will let the strongest man in the universe finish you!!! *Teleports away*  
Washu: Energy readings are unbelievable!!!  
*A 12 year old boy that looks exactly like Gohan except more mature, walks in, he has golden hair and a gold aura with sparks shooting out surrounding him.*  
Washu: Spark, it's you, my number one rival at the science academy!!  
Spark: I must obey Kagato... *Lunges toward Ryoko at full speed at punches her into the wall, Ryoko gets up and grabs his hands, he easily throws her backwards and fires a beam at her, Ryoko is hit and unconscious.*  
Ayeka: Amazing!!  
Washu: No, he's one of my friends, he is being controlled by Kagato somehow...   
Spark: *Finally comes to Washu and pins her to the ground, raises his fist and is just about to punch her when he has a flashback,* Washu?? What am I doing! *Red eyes turn blue* *Lets Washu up off of the ground* *Grabs the mind control chip off of his head and crushes it* Washu, I'm sorry, I was being controlled by Kagato.  
Washu: *Gets up off the ground* I'm glad you're back to normal, what do we do about the others?  
Spark: *Looks around and sees everyone unconscious* Uh, *Sweatdrop* Well, they'll be okay, even though Kagato was controlling me, my mind was still holding back, so I didn't really hurt them.  
Kagato: *From another part of the ship* Whhhaaaaatttt!!! This can't be, I'll have no chance against him!!!  
*Everyone wakes up*   
Ryoko: What!! Get away from him Washu, he'll kill you!!  
Washu: No he won't he was being controlled by Kagato, but he is okay now...   
  
By the way, Spark isn't gohan, he just looks like Gohan and has powers like him, here's his stats:   
  
Name:[** Spark******][1](Click on "Spark" for a pic)  
Age: 20,150  
Physical Age: Varies, but ussually 12, but sometimes [**Adult**][2].  
Abilities: Any of the DBZ fighters moves, regeneration, ability to change age and his features at will*  
Race: Half saiyan/ half unknown  
Bio: He was Washu's main rival in the science academy 20,000 years ago, he is the second most intelligent person in the universe, second only to Washu, he is also stronger than any other known person, can go Mystic, and Washu has always had feelings toward him...  
  
  
Spark: Kagato, you fool, you almost made me kill my friend!!!! Now, you will pay for that!!!! LEt's go everyone!! *Turns SSJ2 and flies off with Washu and the rest of the gang*   
_Meanwhile, in Kagato's domain, Tenchi is trapped in a cell, the cell cannot be broken with any type of energy, so Tenchi can't get out._  
Kagato: Well, Tenchi, it seems the strongest man in the universe has escaped, well, he won't be able to get here, because with the push of a button, I can seal them off in another dimension *Is about to push the button, but his arm is blown apart* What!!!! *Looks to see Spark and the rest standing there* Noo!!, how did you get here so fast?  
Spark: One thing you need to learn, Kagato, is to study your enemy, have you forgotten about my instant transmission technique?  
Kagato: *Forms the lighthawk wings* With Tenchi's power, I can form the lighthawk wings!!! *Swings the lighthawk sword at Spark*  
Spark: *Catches the sword* You know, Jurains may be powerful, but they are nothing compared to a saiyan! *Fires a destructo disk right through Kagato, it cuts him in half*  
Kagato: If you think this is the end, then prepare, I will be back...And now for a goodbye present *with his last words, he fires a beam straight at Washu* *Disentagrates*  
Spark: Nooo!! *Jumps in front of beam*, there *Powers down so that his hair turns black*, are you okay Washu?  
Washu: Yes, you're sweet, Spark.  
Ayeka and Mihoshi: *Run up and hug Spark and thank him*  
Washu: ggrrrrr!! Hey, wait a minute, just what do you think you're doing, go hug Tenchi or something, Spark's mine!!!! oops...  
Spark: Hey, I forgot about Tenchi, *Uses his strength to open the cell and let Tenchi out*  
Washu: Oh Spark, thank you for saving me... *Runs up and hugs him*  
Spark: *sweatdrop* Yeah, sure, you're welcome.  
Tenchi: Wait a sec, with this new guy around, you won't be needing to experiment with me will you, Washu?  
Washu: Nope, I'll just experiment on Spark. And you'll let me, won't you, Spark?  
Spark: *Sweatdrop* Yeah, sure, I guess.  
Ryoko: Hello, *Waves hand in front of Washu's eyes* um, when are we going back to earth?  
Washu: Right now!!   
Spark: Uh, I just remembered, the disk I fired, well, it cut the ship in half...  
*Everyone grabs onto Spark and he uses Instant Transmission to get out of the ship*  
*Back at the Masaki house*  
Yosho: Welcome back everyone, who's this?  
Washu: Oh, you mean Spark, he's my new guine... um, I mean, one of my old friends.  
Yosho: Spark? I remember you, you are the strongest man in the universe right?  
Spark: Yes, I am, I'm also the second most intelligent being in the universe, why?  
Yosho: Why don't you take Washu, that way, Tenchi will have an easier time.  
Spark: What? Well, uh. *Looks back at Washu* Well, I guess, oh, I'm gonna regret this...  
Washu: Hey, Spark, you said you'd let me run some tests on you.  
Spark: Well, uh, right now?  
Washu: Yes, right now!  
Spark: Well, okay. *Follows Washu to the lab*  
Washu: *Evil grin*   
Tenchi: *Watches him go to lab* Hope he's okay. *Scratches head*  
Ryo-ohki: Meow! *Points to a pile of carrots*  
Tenchi: That's all you ever think about, isn't it... *Hands Ryo-ohki a carrot*  
*An hour later*  
*Washu and Spark come out of the lab*  
Tenchi: Are you okay?  
Spark: Yeah, wasn't that bad, actually... *Whispers* It was kind of fun...  
Washu: Did you say something?  
Spark: No, I.. just. Well. *Sees a mind reading device on Washu* owch, I guess she heard.  
Washu: So, you thought it was fun?  
Spark: Yeah...  
Washu: Thanks.  
Spark: *With a confused look onface* Hmm, I thought she'd be mad, *Sees Tenchi about to open his mouth* Hey, don't you even think about it, I didn't go yelling around about what you and Ryoko did.  
Tenchi: *cough* What!!  
Spark: Yeah, that's right!  
Washu: So, do you want to do it again pretty soon, Spark?  
Spark: *Blushes* um, well, I , uh.... I know!! *Uses instant transmission to teleport away*  
Washu: aww, but he is a lot more cooperative than you, Tenchi. I guess it's cause he likes it.  
Tenchi: Well, I, well, I guess it's cause I'm so young, I'm shy, he's 20,150 years old, so he's not shy.  
Washu: Yet another reason he's perfect for me. That reminds me, I wonder...  
*The next mroning*  
Tenchi: *Gets up* That's strange, I don't see Ryoko around my room, *walks out of his room*  
Ryoko: *Is standing outside of Tenchi's room* Tenchi!!! I'm so glad you're up! *Glomps onto Tenchi*  
Tenchi: Hey, at least wait a little later in the day! *Tries to get away*  
Spark: *Was up all night in his lab* Well, guess I'll go see what everyone's doing. *Yawns and walks out of the lab portal*  
Washu: *Is sitting on the couch* Good morning Spark, come sit with me.  
Spark: Okay, *Sits beside Washu*, how come you're not tired?  
Washu: I went to bed, so, what were you doing all night?  
Spark: I trained in the gravity chamber, under 15,000 times the earths normal gravity.  
Washu: Wow, you are so strong.  
Spark: Yeah, I think I'll go to sleep here... *Lays down on the couch and goes to sleep*  
Washu: He's so cute, and so smart, and I just want him..  
Spark: *Pretending to be alseep* *Sweatdrop* *really falls asleep*  
*1 hour later*  
Spark:*Wakes up in Washu's lap* Huh, *Looks around* What did you do this whole time?  
Washu: I watched you, and I played with your hair.  
Spark: *Sweatdrop*You Really like me that much?  
Washu: Yeah...  
Spark: *sweatdrop* Well, uh, *Oh how do I get out of this, hears Sasami ringing the dinner bell* I think I'll go eat...  
Washu: Okay, I'll go with you.  
*At the dinner table*  
Spark: *Desperately tries to pick up a glass without crushing it* grrr.. Well, I guess I have to power down. *Powers down to regular, so now his hair is black* *Picks up a glass* There, that's a lot easier.  
Ryoko: So, Spark, what do you look like as an adult?  
Spark: Why, you want to see?  
Washu: Hey! Remember Ryoko, he's my boyfriend!!  
Ryoko: Hey, who says I can't have him?  
Washu: You can have Tenchi, but Spark is mine!!!  
Spark: *Whispers to Tenchi* You live with this everyday ?   
Tenchi: Yeah, it's not easy, I hate it when they glomp onto me.  
Spark: Well, to tell the truth, I like it.  
Tenchi: Pervert...  
Spark: What!!! *Clenches his fist and energy starts to fly around it* I am not a pervert, you're the one who doesn't like it. Any "Man" would like it.  
Tenchi: You're 12 years old.  
Ayeka: Well, I like Tenchi the best.  
Spark: Twelve years old!! I'l show you!! *Changes into his [Adult form][2]* There, now who's the man.  
Ayeka: Forget Tenchi, let's get Spark.  
Ryoko and Washu: I agree!! *All three run up to him and glomp onto him*  
Spark: uh, oh, I knew I shouldn't have done that, *All of the girls are glomped onto him* Well, see ya, *uses instant transmission to teleport away to the forest* *But Washu was holding onto him when he did it, so she came with him*  
Washu: Hehehehe.....  
Spark: Oops... Gulp...  
  
To see what will happen next, stay tuned for the next episode of Tenchi Meets Spark!!! *I sound like a narrorater, oh, wait, I am* 

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/AnimeStoryArchive/gohan.jpg
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/AnimeStoryArchive/AdlutGohan.jpg



	2. Tenchi Meets Spark: Episode 2

Tenchi Meets Spark: Episode 2

**Tenchi Meets Spark: Episode 2**

  
  


**By Duo2000**

  
  
**Spark: How did you get here?  
Washu: I just held on when you transported, so I came too.  
Spark: I should've known... *Hits self in head*  
Washu: So, are you in love with me?  
Spark: If so, how would you get me to tell you?  
Washu: Like this, *Gives Spark some truth serum*  
Spark: Aww, great...  
Washu: So, are you?  
Spark: *Desperately tries to keep his mouth shut* Yes, I am, I love you more than anyone. *Thinks, darnit*  
Washu: Really, Wow! Then come here Spark.  
Spark: *Sweatdrop* okay, *Walks over to Washu*  
Washu: Wait a sec, *Changes into an adult*, okay now just relax Spark.  
Spark: *Tries to get away but can't*   
Washu: *puts her arms around him and starts kissing him*  
Spark: *Barely conscious* Washu, what, are you crazy?  
Washu: I am when it comes to you.  
*Meanwhile at the Masaki house two hours later*  
Tenchi: Washu! *Goes into her lab but can't find her* Now where is she, oh well, I'll just ask Spark, he is just as good, hey, hold on a second they are both gone, oh, I think I know.  
Tenchi: *Sits in the house and sees Washu and Spark come in the front door*  
Spark: *Trying to regain his breath*  
Tenchi: What are you so exausted for? Did you two do something?  
Washu: Oh, how did you know?  
Spark: *Gets his breath back*, I didn't do anything.  
Washu: He didn't until I did.  
Spark: Just keep it a secret Tenchi, got it?  
Tenchi: Okay, I will.  
Washu: It sure was fun though, wasn't it?  
Spark: *Gets really embarrased and flies off somewhere*  
Washu: He's so cute when he does that...  
Tenchi:*Sweatdrop* *Quietly* that guy is going to have a hard life...  
Washu: I heard that, just what does that mean?!?  
Tenchi: Oh, nothing...  
Washu: Good... oh, by the way, I almost forgot, *Snaps fingers and a cage falls on Tenchi* Ryoko, remember our deal, come get him!! *Walks off to let Ryoko do her thing*  
Tenchi: Hey!! That was really cheap Washu!!!  
Ryoko: Hahahaha!!!! Now I've got you!!  
*Meanwhile, Spark is flying into space*   
Spark: I need some training right now, and these meteors will have to do. *Fires a huge Kamehameha wave at the meterors, then blasts the remaining with amazing accuracy*  
Mihoshi: *Looks outside* Oh no, the stars are falling!!  
Washu: *Hears Mihoshi* oohhhh... *Shakes head*  
*The next day*  
Ryoko: I have a plan, hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!  
Spark: *Sweatdrop* *Stares at Ryoko*  
Ryoko: What???  
Spark: *Shakes head* *Resumes typing on his transparent console*  
Ryoko: *Waits for Tenchi to get up* *Then walks outside gets in the lake and gets out and lays down, pretending she drowned*  
Tenchi: Ryoko!!! Washu, help me!  
Washu: What? Oh, get up you faker!!!  
Ryoko: *Gets up* Listen mom!!!  
Tenchi: *Is confused* Well, gotta go! *Goes off to the shrine*  
Spark: Yes!!! and that should do it! *Finished a space ship* Let's see Washu top that!!! *Turns around and sees Washu, falls down* Wha...  
Washu: Oh yeah!! *Runs to her lab to make a space ship better than his*  
Spark:*Works on making his better*   
*1 hour later*  
Washu and Spark: Yes, it's finished!!! *Walks in and sees that their ships look exactly alike* huh...  
Washu: Hey, you copied me!!  
Spark: No, I made mine first, how could I copy you?  
Washu: Good point, well, I guess we think alike huh?  
Spark: Yeah, I guess...  
*They both walk off with dissapointed looks on their faces cause they didn't win*  
Tenchi: *He saw them* Yep, no doubt about it, they are strange.  
Ryoko: *Is in the onsen relaxing* I wish Tenchi were here. I'll go get him then  
Spark: Hey, Tenchi, you might want to hide, because I sense Ryoko heading here.  
Tenchi: Oh, no!! Help, where do I hide *Runs and hides under his bed*  
Spark: *Pulls him out from under the bed* Will you think for a second, that's just asking for it, here take this, it'll make you invisible. *Hands Tenchi a small device*  
Tenchi: okay, *Turns invisible*  
Spark: Hahahaha!!!! It's also a tracking device!!  
Tenchi: *Gets carried off to the onsen by Ryoko...* Hey, you take after Washu you know that!!!  
Spark: *Laughs*, took care of him!! *Hand touches his shoulder* Huh, oh, little Washu.  
Washu: That was pretty good, but not as good as this, *Forms a force field around Spark and drags him into the lab*   
Spark: Why is it she always wins?  
Ayeka: Oh, there she goes again... normally I would try to help, but since Spark doesn't mind, I guess there's no reason to.  
*An hour later*  
*Tenchi gets home*  
*Washu and Spark walk out of the lab*  
Ayeka: Are you okay Spark?  
Spark: Yeah, why does someone always ask me that when I get out of there?  
Ayeka: Well, for one thing, your clothes are ripped.  
Washu: I guess I play a little too hard huh, Spark?  
Spark: *Sweatdrop* Well... um... I can fix that. *Aims his hand at himself and his clothes are fixed* There... *Tries to change the subject* So.. um, Tenchi, how did your day go?  
Ryoko: It was great!  
Tenchi: You tricker, it was okay, but it's your fault!  
Spark: Hey!! I learned it from Washu!!  
Washu: *snickers* But, I'm still better at it.  
Tenchi: Now I don't know who to blame...  
Spark: Okay, here... *Hands Tenchi a blue bottle* That will repel Ryoko, just press the button...*Telekineticly* This is going to be so cool, just watch, Washu...  
Tenchi: Okay, *Presses the button and the blue bottle turns into handcufs which lock him and Ryoko together*, are all saiyans like you?!?!  
Spark: Nope, the only way to get those off is to wait four days or break them off with one of my beams, but nothing else can get them off. *Insane laughter*  
Washu: Now That was a good one!  
Tenchi: *Mumbles*  
Ryoko: *Looks evilly at Tenchi*  
Tenchi: *Groans*  
Ayeka: Lock me up to him too, please!  
Spark: Oh, I don't know, what do you think, Washu?  
Washu: Yeah, the more, the better!  
Spark: Okay, Washu, *Locks Ayeka onto him*, mwahahahahaha!!!  
Ryoko and Ayeka: *Both look evilly at Tenchi*  
Tenchi: You know, I have a feeling I'm going to have hard time getting to sleep tonight... You're mean!!!  
Spark and Washu: Hehehehe....  
Yosho: *Sweatdrop* Those two are pretty funny ssometimes.  
Nobiyuki:Hey, Spark, am I next? *Holds out his hands*  
Spark: *Falls down* Pathetic...  
Washu: Really...  
Nobiyuki: What???  
*The next day*  
*Knock on door*  
Washu: I'll get it, *Gets the door*  
Woman holding baby: Hello, would you care to babysit for a week?  
Washu: Sure, it's fun. *Takes the baby* Bye.  
Washu: Everbody, I had a baby! *Holds him up*  
Everyone: WWWhaaaattt!!! Who's the father?  
Washu: Well, Spark of course.  
*Spark flies in from outside*  
Spark: Hi everybody,   
*Everyone stares at him*  
Spark: *Sweatdrop* Why is everyone staring at me?  
Washu: *Runs up to Spark* Oh, I'm so glad we can start a family together, I had a baby, and you're the father.  
Spark: What!! I didn... um... But I didn't do anything with Washu.  
Washu: Oh yes you did, if not, then how'd the baby get here?  
Nobiyuki: Oh this is great!!! I'm a grandfather!!!! *Hugs Spark*  
Spark: Hey, one thing, you're not my father, and another thing, I didn't do anything with Washu, so how could it be my baby?  
Washu: Yes you did.  
Spark: Well, you started.  
Washu:It doesn't make a difference who started.  
Spark: Wait a second, *Puts on a mind reading device* Aha!!! So you're really babysitting.  
Washu: Had you going for a minute, didn't I, you should've seen the look on your face. *Breaks out laugher*  
Spark: You know, it was funny, *Starts laughing*.  
Tenchi: *Sweatdrop* She pulled a Ryoko on him.  
Washu: So, will you help me take care of him?  
Spark: Sure, that's what friends are for, wait, that didn't come out right.  
*After the week passed*  
Mother: *Comes back and gets the baby* Thank you so much, you two did great for your age.  
Spark: Well, it wasn't too hard really, after all, Washu helped.  
Mother: Well, isn't that cute, someday you'll grow up to be a fine man. bye.  
Spark: *Thinks, I am already grown up* Goodbye!! *Waves goodbye*  
Washu: Goodbye, take good care of the baby. *Waves goodbye*  
*Mother leaves*  
Washu: You make a great father, Spark.  
Spark: Thanks little Washu.  
Washu: *Wink*  
Spark: *Blushes*  
*While inside the house*  
Spark: *Is typing on his transparent console while everyone except Tenchi is in the room* Whaaaatttt!!!!!! *Turns his head in a blinding flash* Oh no, it can't be!!!! He's back!!!   
Washu: Who is?!?!  
Spark: Cell is back, my worst enemy, is back, he is alive...  
Washu: Oh no!!! I know about cell, he tried to destroy your homeplanet.  
Ryoko: Ahh, don't worry, if we can beat Kagato, we can beat anyone.  
Spark: Don't be so confident Ryoko, to cell, Kagato, the lighthawk wings, and you are all mere specks of dust... *Senses a power level outside* *Runs outside* Come out cell!!! I know you're here.  
Cell: Ah, so you must be Spark, well, I've gotten a lot stronger these past 20,138 years.   
_Spark goes mystic and lunges toward Cell, kicking him in the stomach. He holds his own for a while, until cell powers up,_ Washu: unbelievable!! He has surpassed even Spark!!  
_Cell lunges toward Spark and punches him over and over, Spark Jumps into the air and fires a destructo disk, but Cell punches it away, Cell continues forward and pummels Spark for a while..._  
Cell: So, are you holding back, or is that all you've got  
Spark: Washu, get stay back!!  
Cell: Oh, I see, so Washu is precious to you, well, then take this!! *Fires a kamehameha wave at washu*  
Spark: No!! I won't let you hurt Washu!!! *Jumps in front of the beam but is severely hurt doing so*  
Cell: Well, well, she means so much to you that you are willing to sacrifice yourself for her?  
Spark: I would do anything to protect her!  
Cell: Well, then defeat me!! I will do just what I did last time, I will awaken your hidden power!!! *Appears next to Washu and punches her really hard, she is unconscious*  
Spark: *Sees Washu get hurt* cccceeeeeeeellllll!!!!!!! *Forms a golden aura around him* AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Washu: *Wakes up but is injured*  
Ryoko: He's becoming more powerful!  
Spark: I won't let you hurt those that I love!!!! *Becomes an even stronger form of mystic, with the clouds shooting lightning and energy flying everywhere* You will diiiieeee!!!!!!! *Fires a huge Kamehameha at cell*   
Cell: *Fires an equally huge one*  
Spark: This won't happen like last time, last time, you hurt my dad, but now you messed up, I will finish you!!!!!!!!!!! *Power of his wave increases so much that you can see it from space, cell Disentagrates into nothing*  
Spark: *Powers down and runs over to Washu* Are you all right, don't wory, I've got just the thing to fix you up. *Carries her to his lab* Okay, this is it, *Hands a small pill to Washu* eat that and you'll be perfectly okay.  
Washu: *Eats pill, heals completely* Thank you Spark, oh, I love you, *Cuddles up to him*  
Ryoko: Why wouldn't you let me do that, Tenchi?  
Tenchi: Well, uh...  
*The next day*  
Tenchi: *Yawns*, well, yesterday was tiring.  
Spark: Why, you didn't do anything.  
Tenchi: I know, but it still made me tired for some reason, probably because, YOU HaNDCUFFED ME TO RYOKO!!!!!  
Spark: *Falls down* What's wrong with you? You girl shy or something?  
Tenchi: No...  
  


To Be Continued

**


	3. Tenchi Meets Spark: Episode 3

`Tenchi Meets Spark: Episode 3

**Tenchi Meets Spark**

  
  


**By Duo2000**

  
  
**Spark: Oh, yeah, I forgot, I was supposed to take those off a week ago wasn't I?  
Tenchi: Yes, you were!!  
Ryoko and Ayeka: I like it!!!!  
Tenchi: Well I don't!!  
Washu: Well, you need to like it, Tenchi, Spark likes me a lot, he'd let me do anything.  
Spark: I guess I would, so Tenchi, why do you seem so scared of them anyway?  
Tenchi: Would you just get rid of the handcuffs!  
Spark: Oh, right, hold your hands up, *Fires a beam through the chains*, There, now you're free...  
Tenchi: Thank you so much!!!!!!   
Spark: Huh? *Click sound*, *Sees that Washu tied him to her* Oh, great...  
Washu: Hehehe....  
Spark: Well, let's see how long they're set, two weeks!!! *Looks at Washu and sees that she is smiling happily*  
Washu: This is going to be fun!!  
Tenchi: *Snickers* Now let's see how you like it..  
Ryoko: Well, it was fun, except the Ayeka part.  
Ayeka: Well, it was fun, except how Ryoko was there.  
*Both start fighting*  
Sasami: Hey, everybody! Dinner's ready!!  
*Everyone runs to the table*  
Sasami: Why is Washu tied to Spark?  
Washu: Because it's fun!!   
Sasami: ...  
Spark: *sweatdrop* Don't ask...  
*Later that night*  
Washu: I think I'll go to bed now...  
Spark: *Is dragged along*, I think I'll go too.  
*The next day*  
Tenchi: *Walks out and sits on couch* Hi, good morning Spark, Washu. Did you sleep good?  
Spark: Well, other than sleepless nights, *Looks at Washu* Pretty good  
Washu: *Smiles*   
Tenchi: I know what you mean by that, Spark...  
*After the two weeks*  
Spark: ugh... I'm exausted, I haven't had any sleep for two weeks... *Glares at Washu*  
Washu: Don't look at me.  
Tenchi: I wasn't as exhausted as you...  
Spark: Yours was only set for four days. Mine was two weeks.  
Ryoko: *Cackles*  
Washu: You're just lucky I didn't turn into my adult form.  
Spark: That's because you would've killed me.  
Washu: So, did you like it?  
Spark: *Sweatdrop* Well.. Yeah...  
Washu: Great!!!  
Ryoko:Now, why couldn't you like it, Tenchi?  
Tenchi: Well, I, *Nervously tries to change the subject*, Umm, Sasami!!! Do you have breakfast ready??  
Sasami: In just a minute...  
Spark: *Telekineticly* I see you trying to change the subject, Tenchi...  
Tenchi: What??? Was that you, Spark, can you do that?  
Spark: Yep, it's easy once you get the hang of it.  
Spark: Well, I guess I'll head to my lab.   
Washu: I think I'll go too...  
Tenchi: Noo!! Don't leave me alone, Spark, Washu!! *Looks at Ryoko who is laying on the couch* Oh, I hope she doesn't wake up, *Sneaks away*  
Spark: *Knocks on Washu's door* Washu: Is that you, Spark? Come in if it's you, if it's anyone else, then stay out, I'm busy.  
Spark: Yeah, it's me, so, I was wondering, what is that?  
Washu: Oh, you mean Ryo-ohki, I made her by using the mass and some organic matter, remember the spaceship, that's Ryo-ohki.  
Spark: You mean that black/ gray ship!! Amazing!! Ryo-ohki sure is cute, but not as cute as you...  
Washu: *Blushes* Well, I am cute...  
Ryoko: What are you two doing in here?  
Both: Hey, you interrupted us!!  
Washu: I really need to lock that door from now on. *Kicks Ryoko out*  
Spark: Well, I'm better than anyone else other than you when it comes to genetics, but it's still my worst field of science, I could never creat Ryo-ohki.  
Washu: You could if you tried hard enough, you just need a little inspiration...  
Spark: Actually, you are the one who inspired me from the start.  
Washu: That's so sweet, Spark.   
*An hour later*  
Sasami: Sorry about breakfast being late, but I had a problem while trying to fix it, breakfast is ready everyone!!!!!!!  
Washu: Let's go eat!  
Spark: Okay.  
*They head to the dinner table*  
Tenchi: Well, this is a nice breakfast, Sasami.  
Sasami: Thank you Tenchi.  
Mihoshi: Yay, breakfast is ready! *Trips and turns over table*  
*Everyone sees the food float*  
Spark: Telekinetic powers come in handy don't they, I saw Mihoshi coming, so I decided to prepare.  
Washu: Gggrrr, your powers are endless, now I have to study that...  
*Everyone enjoys the breakfast* Washu: Ryoko, you eat like a pig, I didn't raise you to have bad manners...  
Ryoko: You didn't raise me at all.  
Mihoshi: What's that? *Points to a strange device that Washu is holding*  
Washu: Stay away from it!!! You'll blow up something.  
Spark: Hey, isn't that an energy container?  
Washu: Yes, I'll get you to fire an energy wave into this, that will help with my research on you.  
Spark: Yeah, That's what I thought it was...  
Tenchi: Where's Ayeka and Ryoko?  
Washu: Fighting again I'm sure.  
Spark: Just what is it that makes these women crazy about you?  
Tenchi: I really don't know...  
*Everyone finishes eating*  
Spark: Hey, Tenchi, I think I'll go train in the gravity control room, don't come in or you'll be squished like a bug by the 10,000,000 times earths gravity.  
Tenchi: You can withstand that?!?!?!  
Washu: Wow, he's just sssoooo strong!  
Spark: *Blushes* Well, got to be going...  
Washu: Wait, I have researched Saiyans before, so how are you able to regenerate?  
Spark: Well, I found that it was a problem that I could get an arm cut off or something, so I geneticly enhanced my cells so that as long as one cell is still alive, I can regenerate, Waaayy to easy for a genius like me!  
Tenchi: His head's getting big...  
Washu: Hey!! I do the same thing!  
Ryoko: Ayeka!! How dare you!!  
Ayeka: What!! How dare me!! Look what you did!!  
Spark: Looks back... *Sweatdrop* oohhh.... This'll teach them... *Telekineticly ties them both to a tree* *Insane laughter*  
Washu: *Runs up and hugs Spark* Ready for the test?  
Spark: Well, I'm busy right now. I have to go help Tenchi. Washu: *In a sad face* Oh, I guess I'm not important to you...  
Spark: It's not like that, okay, I'll go... Hey, Tenchi!!! I can't help right now, sorry!!!!  
Tenchi: oohhh, now I have to do all of this work by myself... *Groans while looking at a huge carrot field*  
*Meanwhile in Washu's lab*  
Washu:Okay, just fire an energy beam at the center of the container.  
Spark: Okay, here goes.. *Raises a hand and fires an energy beam at the container*  
Washu: Okay, now keep it going while I run some scans...  
Spark: Okay.  
Washu: Okay, I'm done you can stop.  
Spark: *Is tired from waiting 2 hours while firing a beam* Phew, I think I'll go to sleep now... *Sees Washu* Actually, I think I won't...  
Washu:aww, I was hoping he would.  
Spark: Hey, how come you are always studying me, I think I'll study you...  
Washu: And just how will you do that?  
Spark: Easy, like this... *Raises his hand and fires a sphere of energy which surrounds Washu*  
Washu: Oh...  
Spark: *Washu is tied to a test chamber* First thing is to find out how you cn change your age, I do it with my ki, but you have a different way...  
Washu: *Is behind Spark* Hehehehe....  
Spark: Well, this is strange, no pulse... *Looks up to see a doll tied to the test chamber* Dang, she sure is good with those things...  
Washu: Gotcha... *Glomps onto Spark* Let's have some fun, come on, what do you say?  
Spark: Hey! What are you crazy?  
Washu: Yes, I am crazy.  
Spark: Oh, well, I guess I can...  
*Five hours later*  
Spark: *Walks out of the lab, exhausted*  
Tenchi: Well, why are you so tired?  
Spark: *Tries to catch his breath* Well..... I......  
Ryoko: I think I know why...  
Spark: uh oh...  
Washu: hehehe....  
Mihoshi: It's because you were training isn't it?  
Spark: *Falls down* *Grabs Mihoshi* NO!!! It's not!!  
Ryoko: *Whispers to Tenchi*  
Tenchi: What!! So that's what you two do in there!!  
Spark: *Cough* Wait.... *Cough* a second....*Tries to regain breath*   
Washu: Yeah, we did, it was fun too...  
Spark: *Sweatdrop* Yeah, I guess so.... Ryoko!! *Ties Ryoko to a lightpost* That's what you get for telling everyone...  
Ryoko: Hehe... Maybe Tenchi will get some ideas...I doubt it...  
Tenchi: *Walks by Ryoko* Hi Ryoko... *Walks off* Ryoko: Wait, aren't you going to help me?  
Tenchi: *Pretends he didn't hear her*   
*They all hear a ship outside*  
Mihoshi: Is that... Kiyone!!!!!  
*Everyone runs over to the ship*  
Mihoshi: Kiyone!!!!!  
Kiyone: I came to look for you when your ship's signal was cut off, who are all of these people?  
Mihoshi: Well, I'll introduce everyone... *Walks over to Ryoko* This is the space pirate Ryoko...  
Kiyone: Ryoko, what on earth is she doing here!!!!  
Mihoshi: This is Ayeka and Sasami, the two princesses of the planet Jurai  
Kiyone: How did they get here?  
Mihoshi: This is Tenchi, Yosho's grandson, this is Nobuyuki and Yosho.  
Kiyone: Yosho, you mean the long lost prince of Jurai?  
Mihoshi: these two are Washu, the most intelligent being in the universe, and Spark, the most powerful and most 2nd intelligent being in the universe...  
Kiyone: Washu, you mean the legendary mad scientist, and Spark, the second most intelligent man in the universe, the one who used his ncredible power to destroy three planets in one shot?  
Spark: Hey!! I'm not a bad person, I was being controlled by Kagato when that happened...  
Washu: Imagine that, Mihoshi grew a brain...  
Kiyone: How did all of these extrordinary people come together at this one house?  
Spark: Well, it's hard to explain...  
Kiyone: You!!! I will arrest you!!!  
Spark: Whatever you say...  
*Everyone goes outside where Kiyone and Spark battle*  
Kiyone: *Fires bullets which bounce off of Spark*  
Spark: Is that all you've got?  
Kiyone: How about this!!! *Fires a disruptor shot, it doesn't seem to affect Spark* ugghh...  
Spark: *Fires beams out of his hands and purposely misses Kiyone, who tries to dodge them*   
Kiyone: You asked for it!!! *Raises her hand and the ship teleports her into it* Now take this!!! *Fires lasers which Spark reflects back at the ship*  
Spark: Pitiful... Kaaa....meee...haaa....  
Washu: Everyone get down!!!!  
Spark: Meee.... Haaaaaaaaa!!!!!! *Fires a kamehameha wave that destroys the ship, Kiyone comes crashing down* Once again, I state pitiful, I wasn't even in my super saiyan form...  
Kiyone: I guess I'm grounded here...  
Spark: Not really, either me or Washu could build you a ship, but it'll be nice to have another person in the house, and you could use a vacation...  
Kiyone: I guess so...  
Tenchi: Oh, no, not another woman...  
Washu: Kiyone was no match for him, nobody is a match for him... He's so cute!!!  
Spark: *Sweatdrop* okay...  
*They all go inside*  
Nobuyuki: What a very nice young lady you are...  
Spark: *Whispers to Washu* Pervert...  
Washu: I agree...  
Kiyone: I'm not done with you yet!! Spark!! *Pulls out a emergency signal device*  
Spark: *Fires a beam through the device* How about now?  
Kiyone: Oh, he's too powerful...  
Washu: Yep!! He's perfect!! *Hits self* What do I think I'm doing...  
Kiyone: *Tackles Spark only to be reflected by his power*  
Spark: Litterally, do you really think you can hurt someone who can survive the explosion of a planet by tackling them? Like I said, I am not a bad person, I was under Kagato's control when I did that...  
Ryo-ohki: Meow... meow meow meow...  
Kiyone: What!! Ryo-ohki is here too.... *Faints*  
Washu: Why does she have to make sush a big deal out of everything?  
Spark: I really don't know....  
Kagato: *Appears and is about to say something when Spark blasts him, destroying him*  
Spark: Be quiet...  
Tenchi: And to think he used to be a challenge...  
Ryoko: Yeah...  
Spark: Hey!! I never finished with you!! *Grabs Washu and takes her to his lab...*  
Ayeka: ... Ahem, well, I think I'll just go take a walk...  
Tenchi: I'll go with you...  
Ryoko: *In a sad face* Tenchi...  
*The next day...* Washu: *Walks up to Ayeka* You do know your mom's coming today, don't you?  
Ayeka: What!!! How do you know?  
Washu: Well, I tracked her spaceship on my scan, they should be here in 2 minutes...  
Ayeka: AAAHHHH!!!! Sasami, Misaki is coming!!!  
Sasami: Oh, mommy is coming?  
Ayeka: Yes, she is...   
Spark: There's the ship now...  
*Misaki teleports down to the earth*  
Washu: I hope I can breath after this...  
Misaki: Ayeka, Sasami!!! *Runs up and hugs them both tightly, sees Spark* who's this...  
Spark: So, you're Ayeka's mom huh, welcome... *Puts out his hand but gets hugged very tightly*  
Washu: Hey!!! What do you think you're doing, Misaki!!!  
Misaki: That's okay, I like you too, *Hugs Washu*  
Ryoko: Hopeless...  
Ayeka: Where's dad? Did he come?  
Misaki: No, he stayed home at Jurai, he is still mad that Tenchi won...  
Spark: Kiyone... Come meet Misaki... *Laughs insanely*  
Kiyone: Hello Misaki... *Gets hugged tightly*   
Washu *Laughs along with Spark*  
*5 hours later*  
Tenchi: Hi, I've been working with grandpa for a while...  
Ryoko: Run Tenchi!!!  
Misaki: Tenchi!! *Hugs tenchi very closely*  
Tenchi: ugghh...  
Washu: Well, you warned him...  
Spark: I'm glad you stopped her...  
Washu: You sure you didn't like it?  
Spark: Of course not!! I only enjoy being hugged by you!! Wait, I didn't mean to say that... *Looks at his cup that he was drinking out of* Hey!! Truth serum, dang...  
Washu: I am ssssooooo smart...  
Spark: That you are, and cute too... ggrrrr....  
Washu: Oh, you're so sweet!!  
Spark: Well, I *blushes*...  
Ayeka: That's so cute...  
Misaki: *Looks angrily at Ayeka*  
Ayeka: ohh... *In a high voice* Mommy, I am so happy...*Runs up and hugs misaki*  
Misaki: That's better...  
Spark: *Hears a sound* huh... Vegeta!!!!!  
Vegeta: Don't get cocky, I only came here to tell you that we need your help...  
Spark: Same old Vegeta...  
Vegeta: Just come and stop babbling....  
Spark: gggrrrr.... Okay? See you later Washu, I have to save the Z dimension... *Hops in the dimensional portal*  
*A day later*  
Washu: I hope Spark is okay... *All of a sudden, Spark hops out of the portal carrying Vegeta*  
Spark: That's what you get you cocky little man... *Throws Vegeta back into the portal* Hi Washu, I'm back...  
Washu: I was so worried about you... *Runs up and hugs Spark*  
Spark: That's sweet of you, little Washu...  
Piccolo: Goodbye Spark, take care!!  
Goku: So long Spark!!!  
Spark: Goodbye Goku, Piccolo, Yamcha, Ten and everyone!!  
Z fighters: Goodbye Spark, take care!!!  
*Spark waves as they go back through the portal*  
Washu: Who are they?  
Spark: I was born in the Z dimension, it's a long story, but they were the powerful soldiers that I trained, the Z fighters  
Washu: Oh, so you trained them?  
Spark: Yes...  
Washu: Who was that mean man you called Vegeta...  
Spark: Vegeta... He's a very arrogant man, he has a bad attitude, but is a good fighter, he is also a saiyan like me... I guess his bad attitude comes from being a saiyan prince... he takes so much pride in it, when there are barely any saiyans left...  
Washu: Oh...  
  
  


To Be Continued

**


	4. Tenchi Meets Spark: Episode 4

Tenchi Meets Spark

**Tenchi Meets Spark: Episode 4**

  
  
**Tenchi: Well, he's not that bad of a guy if he's fighting for good, is he?  
Spark: No, he's a pretty good guy, just has a bad attitude is all...  
Spark: Oh, I forgot... *Forms his transparent laptop, pushes a button and a yellow sphere of energy appears arround Washu* There, I never got a chance to finish examining you, so let's go... *Takes Washu with him to the lab*  
Washu: A, B! A and B: What is it, Washu?  
Washu: Get me out of here, press that button on the decoder he has...  
A and B: Okay! *They run over and press the button*  
Washu: *Gets out of the bubble and runs for it* hehehe... won't he be surprised when he finds out...  
C and D: *Are like A and B except they are Spark's* Spark!  
Spark: Yeah, what is it?  
C and D: Washu escaped!!  
Spark: *Turns around* What!! *Sees Washu running in the distance* oh...  
Washu: Hehe... I got away!!!  
Spark: *Appears right in front of Washu* Washu, don't worry, I won't hurt you, I just need to run a couple of tests on you, will you let me?  
Washu: No, not unless, unless you call me Little Washu!  
Spark: *Sweatdrop* Okay, little Washu, well, will you let me?  
Washu: Sure...  
Spark: Great!! *Presses a button and Washu is tied to a test room* Okay, now!! *Forms his transparent console and starts running tests* Okay, this'll only take a minute...  
A: Washu, what are you doing!!  
B: You're letting him run tests on you!!  
A: You're trusting him not to hurt you!!  
B: C and D are sleeping in our beds!! >:(  
Washu: Don't worry, he's a good guy...  
*30 minutes later*  
Spark: Okay, I'm done... Oh, here... *Throws Washu a bath towel* You might want to put your clothes on, can't run tests with them on you know...  
Washu: Oh, right... *Catches Towel and puts it on*  
*Spark walks out of the lab*  
Tenchi: So, did you get the experiments done?  
Spark: Yep, it wasn't too hard... anyway, Tenchi, want to fight?  
Tenchi: What? Why, how would I do that?  
Spark: Form the lighthawk wings and fight me, I need to test out my powers...  
Tenchi: I can't just form them, I don't know how I do it...  
Spark: Just concentrate, did you know that anyone can fire beams and get really unbelievably strong like me? It's because everyone has their own ki, you do too, just concentrate, you will be able to do it...  
*Washu pokes her head out of the lab*  
Washu: um, Spark, where did you put my clothes?  
Spark: Oh, sorry, I forgot, I temporarily turned them into energy... *Puts his hand out and a light beam comes out, hits Washu and her clothes appear on her*  
Washu: Wow, that's amazing...  
Spark: Yeah, I guess so, *Turns around and sees Tenchi with his lighthawk wings up* Oh, you figured it out huh...  
Tenchi: Yes, I did...  
Spark: Okay, let's go then... *Takes Tenchi to a clearing in the forest* Now... *Powers up to SSJ2 in a blinding flash of light*  
Tenchi: Wow, *Forms the lighthawk sword and swings it at Spark*  
Spark: *Catches the lighthawk sword* Good... But not even good enough to give me a scratch, try harder...  
Washu: And I thought the lighthawk wings were powerful!  
Ryoko: I'll help Tenchi!! *Fires a beam at Spark*  
Spark: *Fires a beam straight at Ryokos, destroying it, but Spark's beam goes through and barely misses Ryoko, because he made it miss*  
Tenchi:*Fires a huge beam at Spark with the lighthawk wings*  
Spark: *Fires a beam to counteract it* there... *The beam starts overpowering Tenchi's* Now, I don't want to kill you, so... *Let's Tenchi's beam hit him, only to have it bounce off into the sky* Well, that was fun, how about you, Tenchi?  
Tenchi: *Is exhausted* You mean that didn't make you a bit tired?  
Spark: Of course it didn't, that's child's play compared to what I'm used to...  
Ryoko: *Forms a beam sword and tries to cut Spark, but the sword goes straight through him, but he is still there* wha...  
Spark: You see, I can move so fast that it looks like you're stabbing me, but really, I'm just around the sword...  
Kiyone: Wow...  
Washu: That's for sure...  
Ryoko: So I can't hurt you no matter what I do?  
Spark: That's right...  
*They all go back inside* Spark: Well, I guess I'll get back to work, *Steps over to Tenchi and whispers to him* This will really put Washu to shame, the chronosphere...*Walks into his lab* Washu: So, he's working on the chronospehere eh... *Puts away her listening device* Well, I'll just go see what it is...  
Spark: *Teleports behind Washu* I see you sneaking in here to find out about my secret project... *Picks Washu up and carries her out*  
Washu: Darn...  
Spark: There... *Works on the chronosphere some more...*  
*Two hours later*  
Spark: *Barges out of his lab carrying a small device shaped like a pistol* It's done!!  
Tenchi: What, the chronosphere?  
Spark: Yes!!  
Washu: *Jumps out of her lab* It's done, what is it?  
Spark: It's a time travelling machine that can also be used for erasing objects from time, or bringing something back into time, as long as you have the data, it can also be used to teleport you anywhere...  
Washu: Wha... I... *Checks her lab* I haven't made anything like that!  
Spark: *Laughs manically* Yes!! I have won!!!  
Spark and Washu: *Stare at each other competetivly* grrr...  
Washu: Well, I'll make something right now to surpass that!!  
Spark: Really...  
Everyone in background: *Sweatdrop* heh...  
Spark: Oh yeah! *Rushes into lab*  
Washu: Okay!! *Rushes into her lab*  
Ayeka: There they go again...  
Tenchi: Yeah, I know...  
Sasami: Dinner's ready!!  
Everyone: Okay...  
Washu: Are you going?  
Spark: That depends, are you?  
Washu: Only If you do...  
Spark: Then I will, but you go at the same time...  
Washu: No, it'd be better if you went first...  
Spark: I know what you're up to... *Picks Washu up and carries her to the table* there...  
Everyone: *Sweatdrop*  
Tenchi: Anyway, which one of you thinks that you have the best...  
Washu: Me!!!!  
Spark: Me!!!!!! A: *Hops on Washu's shoulder* Washu does, because she is better than anyone!!!  
B: *Hops on Washu's shoulder* Yeah, you can't possibly compete with Washu!!  
Spark: Hmm, really...  
C: *Hops on Spark's shoulder* Spark is the best and you know it!!!  
D: *Hops on Spark's shoulder* Yeah, don't even try to beat Spark, it's not possible!!!  
*A,B,C and D all start staring at each other and get into a fight*  
Everyone: okay.... This is weird....  
Spark: Well.... I think I'll just eat now...  
Washu: Me too...  
Spark: Hehe, I'll get Washu... *While Washu isn't looking, he puts some sleep medicine in her glass* That'll knock her out for a couple of hours and give me a head start...  
Washu: *Does the same to Spark's glass* there, now I'll win...  
Spark: *Knows Washu probably put something in his glass, so he switches it with Tenchi's...  
Washu: *Also knows that Spark probably put something in her glass, so she switches it with Ryoko's*  
Tenchi: Okay,, let's start eating...  
*Everyone starts eating and they finish*  
Tenchi: Well, I'm full, you su.... *falls asleep*  
Spark: Hmmm.... *Glances at Washu*  
Ryoko: Well, that was wei... *Falls asleep*  
Washu: Hmmm.... *Glances at Spark* Washu: So, you were trying to.... *Falls asleep* Spark: ahahahahaha!!!! I knew she'd switch glasses, so I put some in everyone's glass.... *Insane laughter* *Looks around to see everybody asleep* um... anyone... well, anyway... *Carries Washu off to her bed*  
Spark: Now I'll get me a head start on my new creation and win the bet against Washu... *Goes off to lab but finds Washu standing there...* Wha... This can't be...  
Washu: I knew you'd do that, so I took some antidote before Idrank it...  
Spark: What!! Oh, you are just too smart...  
Washu: Thank you!! *Hugs him*  
Spark: Wait a second, you had something else to that plan didn't you? Everyone's asleep, so.... Uh oh, *Flies really high into the lab*  
Washu: Come on down, I won't hurt you, I'll do just the opposite...  
Spark: How, I could go to sleep up here, how will you get me?  
Washu: Well, for one thing... *Closes the dimensional door from the outside with the help of A and B* Now you're locked in... and I won't let you out until you do...  
Spark: I don't think so...  
Washu: Come on, please...  
Spark: hehehe.... Chronosphere!! Code 1195 now!!!... *A blue beam hits Spark and transports him back into the hous and out of the lab* There...   
Ryo-ohki: Meow meow...  
Spark: Okay, in just a second Ryo-ohki...  
A and B: Aaaaaahhhhh!!! He'll be mean to us!!!! *Run around and flail their hands around and bump into each other, knocking themselves out*  
Spark: Okay, that was weird...  
Washu: Well, now what will you do?  
Spark: *Turns around and sees Washu* How did you get here?  
Washu: Well, simple really, I just copied the chronosphere and transported myself here...  
Spark: Oh, now what are you up to, don't you have any conscious at all...  
Washu: That's so sweet... *Kisses Spark gently*  
Spark: *Has a confused look on his face* Hey, you know I can just fly away don't you?  
Washu: Yes, but why would you run away from a cute little thing like me?  
Spark: *Looks at Washu* Well... I...  
Washu: I guess you just don't care about me...  
Spark: Oh, but... I really do care about you, Little Washu, okay, I will...   
  
Washu: You will, thank you!!  
*They both dissapear into her lab*  
Ryo-ohki: Meow... *Is still standing there waiting for a carrot...* *Everyone wakes up*  
Spark: Can I see you for a minute, Tenchi?  
Tenchi: Sure, what for?  
Spark: I need to check something important...  
*Tenchi follows Spark to the lab*  
Spark: *Presses a button and Tenchi gets hooked up to a machine* There, I need to run some scans...  
Tenchi: Wait, are you going to need that sample?  
Spark: No, this is a different scan. *Runs some scans on Tenchi* My god!!!! 10 million!!  
Tenchi: What?  
Spark: Every time you fight, your power level increases that much, that means that if I train you enough, you will be stronger...  
*After months of training*  
Spark: Close, your power is 3 fourths as much as mine...  
Tenchi: Well, what next?  
*The earth, unknowingly is being approached by Kagato*  
Tenchi: So... Hey Do you know what this means!!!! *Pounds on Sparks shoulders but hurts his own fists*  
Spark: What?  
Tenchi: This means that... *Is glomped onto by Ryoko* That I can do this!! *Grabs Ryoko and throws her away from him* ahahahahaha!!!!!!!  
Spark: Okay...  
*Kagato fires a beam at the earth*  
Spark: *Catches his eye* What the.... *Jumps under beam and fires a kamehameha at it to reflect it* grrrr.... *It was a job for him, but he reflected it...  
Kagato: *Teleports to earth in front of Spark and Tenchi*  
Tenchi: You, how can you revive youself like this...  
Kagato: Nevermind that...  
Spark: How dare you show your face after what happened last time!!  
Kagato: Well, you'll see soon enough...  
Spark: What? Cell... *Senses Cell's power from within Kagato* You assimilated with him?  
Tenchi: Oh no....  
Kagato: That's right, and now with our powers combined, not even you can stop me!!  
Spark: Tenchi, you help!! *Starts fighting Kagato*  
Tenchi: Right *Nods head* This will be the last time you bug us, Kagato!!  
Spark: Where did you get all of this power?  
Kagato: Hahaha!! *Knocks Tenchi and Spark away* You fools, you are no match for me...  
Spark: Tenchi, activate the lighthawk wings... *Transforms into SSJ3* I will end it for you!! *Lunges towards Kagato and cuts him in half* hehe... What!! No!!! *Sees Kagato regenerate himself*  
Tenchi: Take this!! *Jumps up and blasts Kagato with a beam*  
Kagato: With Cell's powers, I can regenerate as long as I have at least one cell left...  
Spark: *Grabs Kagato from behind* Get him now!!! Tenchi!!!  
Tenchi: *Lunges at Kagato and fires a huge beam at Kagato*   
Kagato: You shall pay for that!! *Escapes the grip and jumps over to Ryoko and kills her with one swipe*  
Tenchi: *Looks over and sees Ryoko* Ryoko..... Kagato!!!!! *Suddenly a blinding light fills the area and Tenchi has all ten lighthawk wings* Die Kagato...

Kagato: uggh... Your power is as good as mine... *Gets blasted really bad and can't use one of his arms* how dare you!!!  
Spark: I knew it, just like my power, his is awakened by anger and grief... wait, Tenchi...  
Kagato: That's it!! *Powers up completely* now you die!!! *Fires a huge beam at Tenchi*  
Spark: Tenchi, give him one too!!!!  
Tenchi: *Fires a beam equal to the strength of Kagato's, but is having a hard time keeping it up* uggh...  
Kagato: Here's some more!!!! *Makes the beam stronger*  
Tenchi: It's too strong, how can I retaliate?  
Spark: *Sees Tenchi nearly taken over by the beam* Tenchi... I'm coming Tenchi...   
Tenchi: *Lose the beam and is about to be hit*  
Spark: *Jumps in front of Tenchi and puts his hands out the beam hits him* Tenchi, finish him off, just concentrate... *Falls down heavily injured, but is still conscious*  
Tenchi: Spark... That's it Kagato... *Summons up his power, but is too slow to catch Kagato*  
Kagato: You are too slow, Tenchi, *Keeps dodging him*  
Spark: *Recovers enough to get up* I'll help you Tenchi...  
Tenchi: Wait Spark...  
Spark: *Runs up and grabs Kagato from behind* Now Tenchi!!!! NOW!!!!!!  
Tenchi: *Fires a beam so strong that it totally destroys Kagato*  
Spark: *In the midst of the blast* Chronosphere!! Code 19 Now!!  
*The smoke clears and Kagato and Spark are gone*  
Tenchi: Spark sacrificed himself to save us...  
*Suddenly there is a bluish glow and a blinding flash of bright white light*  
Tenchi: *Covers his eyes and tries to see* What is that?  
Spark: Hi Tenchi, I'm back!! It worked!!  
Tenchi: How did you come back?  
Spark: Normally, that would have killed me, and it did, but I designed the chronosphere to take all of my thoughts and everything and when I die, it will recreate myself and my thoughts and place me back to the spot where I was killed... It worked...  
Tenchi: Once again, pure genius.  
Spark: I'm proud of you, Tenchi.... You have surpassed me in power now, but not by speed, keep training and you will be just as fast as me and you will become the most powerful being in the universe...  
Tenchi: *Kiyone, Mihoshi, Ayeka, and Sasami run up to him and hug him*  
Spark: *Washu runs up and hugs him tightly*  
Washu: That was so brave what you did, the chronosphere might not have worked and you might not have come back, but you were willing to give your life for us...  
Spark: Thank you, Little Washu...  
Tenchi: What about Ryoko?  
Spark: One sec... *opens a dimensional portal* I'm going to the Z dimension again, you want to come little Washu?  
Washu: Sure...  
*They both hop into the portal and leave*  
Tenchi: What does that have to do with Ryoko?  
*In the Z dimension* Spark: Dende, can you please ask the dragon to revive Ryoko?  
Dende: Sure... *Summons the dragon*  
Dragon: I will grant you two wishes use them wisely...  
Dende: Please bring the one called Ryoko back to life.  
Dragon: That wish will be granted... *Eyes glow bright red and then darken* There... it has been done... Your second wish please...  
Spark: Do you have a wish little Washu?  
Washu: Not really...  
Dende: Well, I can't think of one either...  
Spark: Me neither...  
Dragon: Your wish, please...  
Dende: Well, you two go home, I don't want to keep you waiting, I'll think of something...  
Spark: Sure Dende...  
*Spark and Washu go back through the portal*  
Tenchi: Spark!! Ryoko came back to life!!  
Spark: I know, I asked the dragon, now Ryoko is alive again, I can't get the dragon to bring her back a second time, so... *Gets DNA samples from everyone and programs the chronosphere to make them come back to life too...* There... I should have done that from the start...  
Well, let's go home and tell Nobuyuki and Yosho the news...  
Washu: You are perfect, Spark...  
Spark: You mean you don't like Tenchi more than me?  
Washu: Of course I don't like him more, you are the one I love... *Cuddles up to Spark*  
Spark: *Blushes* Okay... everyone... *Instant Transmissions everyone out of the area and into the house*  
Washu: Let's Go!!!  
  
  


To Be Continued...

**


	5. Tenchi Meets Spark: Episode 5

Tenchi Meets Spark

**Tenchi Meets Spark: Episode 5**

  
  
***Tenchi and the gang arrive at the house via teleportation*  
Yosho: You two are badly injured, do you need any help?  
Spark: No, I don't, I can manage...  
Tenchi: I'll be fine...  
*Little does anyone know, a tiny bit of Kagato's power was sent into space, slowly growing over the years*  
Spark: *Holds his arm and turns around* Tenchi, I will become stronger... and I will once again claim my position, you will see... *Walks toward the lab*  
Tenchi: okay...  
Ryoko: What's with him?  
Washu: That's called a saiyan's pride, they always try to be better than anyone...  
Ryoko: oh...  
Spark: *Takes a recovery pill and he completely recovers, and gets much stronger* Since I'm a saiyan, my power rises greatly after a battle...  
Tenchi: Spark! Can you give me one of those pills?  
Spark: Sure... *Gives Tenchi a pill*  
Tenchi: Thanks... *Takes the pill*  
*Later that day*  
Ryoko: I just can't seduce Techi as easily now that he's so strong...  
Spark: *Jumps up* Then I will help you...   
Ryoko: What? Really?  
Tenchi: Oh great...  
Spark: *Forms his transparent laptop and presses a few keys and a force field appears around Tenchi* That is the FireStorm Forcefield, nothing can go through it except objects that are entered in the databank, which I have entered Ryoko into...  
Tenchi: *Desperately tries to break free* NNNOOOO!!!!!!  
Ryoko: This is great!! *Hops in with Tenchi* hehehe.....  
Spark: Now... *Teleports them to another room* there... I'm such a genius!!!  
Washu: Hey!! That's my line...  
Spark: I just thought I'd try it out... *crosses his arms and laughs manically*  
Washu: I guess he gets that from me...  
*C and D both pop out*  
C: No, he has always been this way!  
D:Yes! He is crazy!!!  
Washu: I'm crazy too...  
*A and B both pop out*  
A: Washu is a maniac!!  
B: Yes!! Washu is crazier than you and... *Is cut off by Washu*  
B: *Muffled sounds*  
A: Why'd you do that?  
Washu: Because he was about to tell a secret of mine...  
B: What do you mean, that... *Is cut off again*  
Washu: Stop telling my secrets!  
B: Okay...  
Spark: *Sweatdrop* Okay...  
C: *Turns to D* What was that all about?  
D: I don't know...  
Ryoko: Oh, you mean that you... *Is also cut off by Washu*  
Washu: Will everybody please keep quiet...  
Spark: hmm... Well... see you... *Walks off to lab*  
Washu: A, B, get him!!!  
A and B: Here we go!! *Jump off Washu and try to get Spark*  
Spark: *Is attacked by A and B, and he just sits there with a weird look on his face* umm, what are you doing...  
A and B: We're trying to capture you!!  
Spark: *Sweatdrop* okay, so... C, D, get them!!  
*C and D start fighting with A and B*  
Spark: Well, I'll be in the lab if you need me, little Washu...  
Washu: Okay...  
Ryoko: But... oh, nevermind...  
Washu: grrr!! I have to!! When will I!!  
Ryoko: *Wonders what Washu is talking about*   
Washu: That's it, I'm getting it now!!  
*Washu marches to Spark's lab*  
Spark: Hi Little Washu, what is it?  
Washu: I can't complete my research without that last sample, now let me get it!!!  
Spark: I don't think so!!  
Washu: Well, if you won't do this the easy way, then I'll force you to!! *Lunges towards Spark, only to be knocked away by his force field* huh...  
Spark: *Grins* I take preparations you know...  
Washu: Please let me have it... please... *With a sad look on her face*  
Spark: Well, I really don't think....  
Washu: *Hugs Spark* please...  
Spark: Well... I.... okay....   
Washu: Thank you!! *Grabs Spark and takes him to her lab* I promise I'll make it very pleasant, okay... *Winks at him*  
Spark: *Knows he'll regret letting her* oh, great...  
Washu: Don't worry, you'll like it!  
Spark: I guess you're right...  
Washu: Believe me... hehehe.... *Starts working him up by kissing him* it won't be long now....  
Spark: *Is enjoying it* yeah...  
*An hour later*  
Washu: Thanks for cooperating with me, Spark...  
Spark: Sure... you were right, it was very pleasant...  
Washu: Told ya... *Winks*  
Spark: Bye, little Washu, I have to go now... *Walks towards the exit*  
Washu: Sure, anytime, Spark...  
*Back in Spark's lab, Spark is working on something...*  
Tenchi: *Walks in* Hey Spark! What's up?  
Spark: *Thinks about what Tenchi just said for a second* oh, nothing really... Except Washu did manage to get me to give her that sample...  
Tenchi: You mean...  
Spark: Yes, wasn't that bad really, quite pleasant actually, hehehe....  
Tenchi: Pervert...  
Spark: Just because I enjoyed it doesn't mean I'm a pervert!  
Tenchi: Well, I guess... Anyway, have you gotten stronger than me yet... hahahaha!!!!!!!  
Spark: *Sparks start forming around his body as he clenches his fists* grrrr.... You will see, soon enough.....  
Ryoko: *Appears with her arms around Tenchi* Come on Tenchi, stop chatting with Spark and play with me...  
Tenchi: *Throws Ryoko off* Get Serious!  
Ryoko: Ohh... *Has a sad look on her face* I guess you just don't love me...  
Spark: Oh boy, same trick Washu pulled on me...  
Tenchi: It's not like that, it's just that... well... I... okay, let's go...  
*Tenchi and Ryoko walk off together*  
Spark: Watch him be back to normal tommorow...  
Washu: Yeah, in the meantime...  
Spark: Hold on, you already got enough out of me today!  
Washu: I know, but it's just so much fun...  
Spark: *Thinks, a real twelve year old wouldn't do this* well, I think I need to go save the world or something... see ya... *Flies off somewhere*  
Washu: Oh.... *Sits on the floor with her legs crossed, with a dissapointed look on her face* I was looking forward to it....  
Mihoshi: *Trips and falls into the lake*  
Kiyone: Mihoshi, are you alright? *Hopes she isn't* well... *Mihoshi gets out of the lake* Mihoshi! I'm so sad, I mean, glad, that you're alright... *thinks, yeah right...*  
*Meanwhile*  
Spark: Hmm, I guess I'll just watch the scenery from up here... darn Washu, always trying to get me... although, I must admit, I do love her... but I'm just too shy to admit it... *Is floating in the air looking at the sunset*  
Washu: He'll come back eventually... then I'll get him... *Pulls out A and B*  
A: Spark rules because he is the best!!!  
B: Spark is perfect and better than all of the rest!!!  
A and B: And Washu wants to marry him!!!  
Washu: Quiet!! *Puts her hand over A and B's mouths* what if he heard!!  
C and D: *Without Washu knowing, they were listening the whole time...*  
C: Ooh, Spark will be surprised to hear this...  
D: Yeah, he'll be so happy!!  
*They run back to Spark who is now on his way back to the house*  
C and D: Spark!! Spark!! We have news!!!  
Spark: Later C and D...  
C and D: But It's really important!!  
Spark: Okay, what is it?  
C and D: Washu wants to marry you!!!  
Spark: *Falls down* What!! Really??  
C and D: Yes, A and B were talking about it, but then Washu covered up their mouths and told them not to tell her seecret out loud!!  
Spark: *blushes* Well... this certainly is good news, but I'll let her decide when, I'm not good at that stuff...  
C: Sure, Spark, we'll keep it a secret that you know her secret...  
D: Yes, we will, we can keep secrets easily!!  
Spark: I'll believe that when I see it...  
Ayeka: *Hears them from the bushes* *Laughs softly* I'll go tell the others...  
Spark: *Has sensed Ayeka all along* don't you even think about it... Ayeka... I need to keep his a secret... okay?  
Ayeka: *Comes out of hiding* Well, I guess, but only if you somehow get Tenchi to like me more...  
Spark: *Mumbles* Why does everyone always want something in return... Well, sure Ayeka... I can do that, that's easy!!  
Ayeka: Great!! Well, I'll be going now... bye Spark...  
Spark: Bye... *Teleports to the house* *Sees Ryoko kissing Tenchi on the couch* umm... I don't want to disturb you, so... *Goes off to his lab*, *Sees Washu and gets nervous* Hi little Washu...  
Washu: You're back!! *Runs up and hugs Spark*  
Spark: *Thinks, Yep, C and D were right*  
*C and D run in*  
C: Washu!! Washu!!! Spark knows tha.... *Is cut off by Spark*  
Spark: Don't you say anything either, D, got it?  
D: *Sweatdrop* um... sure...  
Washu: What are you up to?  
Spark: *Nervously* oh, oh nothing... *Stares at Washu in a loving way*  
Washu: *Stares back in the same way*  
*They are just about to kiss when Ryoko barges in*  
Ryoko: Spark!! You told Ayeka that you would get her MY Tenchi!!  
Spark and Washu: *Stare at Ryoko in an evil way*  
Ryoko: oops, um, bye... *leaves*  
*Spark and Washu notice they have their arms around each other, they both jump back and get nervous*  
Washu: Um... well I was just....  
Spark: I.... well, I was only...  
*They both run up ang hug each other tightly*  
Spark: I love you, Little Washu...  
Washu: I love you too, Spark...  
*This goes on for two hours, now, back at the house*  
Ryoko: Tenchi is MINE!!!  
Ayeka: Leave him alone, you monster!!  
Tenchi: *Sneaks away while they are fighting*  
*Back in the lab*  
A, B, C, and D: ooh... this'll be fun to talk about!  
*They all run toward the exit to tell everyone, but Washu and Spark run frantically trying to catch them, they all go through the door and into the house*  
Ryoko and Ayeka: huh... *Sweatdrop*  
A, B, C and D: Spark and Washu are in love!!!  
Spark and Washu: *Both laugh nervously and scrath their heads* umm... bye now... *They both run off to the lab*  
A, B, C, and D: Yeah!! We showed them!! *They all put their hands on their hips*  
Ryoko: okay... now that was weird...  
Tenchi: They're in love?  
Kiyone: Well, isn't it obvious? They are always spending time wth each other, they never get mad at each other, and many other things also point it out...  
Tenchi: Well, I guess you're right... *Sees A, B, C and D on the floor, proud of themselves* You four sure can't keep a secret...  
A, B, C and D: Yep...  
Washu: *Peeks out of the lab entrance* I think those four are proud of it... huh...  
Spark: Yeah, they like causing mischeif...  
Washu: Now I'll cause some mischeif with you... hehehe... *Stares at spark evilly*  
Spark: Now, don't look at me like that... *Backs away* wait...  
Washu: *lunges at Spark, knocks him down onto the ground and gets on top of him* Now, let's have a little fun... *Starts tickling Spark* I won't stop until you agree to...  
Spark: *Laughs uncontrollably* please, stop little Washu.... Haahahaha  
Washu: Will you?  
Spark: Sure, it's not like I'm not willing to...  
Washu: Okay then, let's go have some fun... *Laughs insanely* wait a sec... *Runs off, and comes back out in a nurse outfit* there, now let's go!  
Spark: *Is kind of intimidated by the nurse outfit* um.... Okay.... I'll go... *Follows Washu*  
Washu: Don't be scared, I won't hurt you, I'll give you the time of your life...   
Spark: *Is sort of scared* um, are you going to go easy on me?  
Washu: No, I'm going all out... *Knocks Spark onto the bed and gets on top of him* Now... the fun starts... *Insane laughter*  
Spark: *Is very scared of Washu's craziness, but is enjoying every minute of it too*  
*Three hours later*  
*Spark walks out of the lab and nearly falls down*  
Washu: *Puts her arms around Spark* What's wrong, did I go too hard on you... *Kisses him*  
Spark: *Tries to keep conscious* Yes...  
Tenchi: *Sweatdrop* You're in that nurse outfit, ooh, I know what that means... So, did you have fun Spark?  
Spark: Yes, a lot of fun...  
Ryoko: *Glares at Tenchi* Funny... whenever I do it, Tenchi just runs away...  
Washu: That's because he's scared... *Cuddles up to Spark*  
Spark: Yeah, chicken...  
Tenchi: Why you! *Lunges toward Spark but is stopped by his energy*  
Spark: *Breathes hard and has a very cunning grin on his face* chicken... *Passes out from exhaustion*  
Tenchi: Wow, you really went all out on him, didn't you?  
Washu: You got that right... hehehe... *Picks Spark up and carries him off*  
Ryoko: Wow, for a saiyan to be exhausted, man, even a nuclear bomb couldn't make a saiyan that tired... wow...  
Washu: Hehehe... *Has Spark hooked up to a machine that can read your mind* now I will find out how he controls his power, and, more importantly, if he is truly in love with me!! *Manical laughter can be heard for miles*  
Tenchi: I feel sorry for Spark...  
Ayeka: Why? He likes it...  
Tenchi: Yeah, I guess so...  
Ayeka: *Sits to the left side of Tenchi* Well, Tenchi, I....  
Ryoko: *Sits to the right side of Tenchi* What do you say, Ayeka?  
Ayeka: Normally, no, but now, yes...   
Ayeka and Ryoko: Let's go!! *They both glomp onto Tenchi and start kissing him and cuddling up to him*  
Tenchi: umm, help...  
Spark: *Wakes up* huh... *Looks around and sees himself hooked up to a machine* what did you do to me?!?!  
Washu: Oh, nothing, I'm just reading your mind, that's all...  
Spark: What!! *Struggles to get free, and does* sheesh, she almost read my mind... *Flies off but is grabbed by Washu*  
Washu: Just where do you think you're going?  
Spark: I'm trying to get away! *Powers up to SSJ2 but he feels weak* huh?  
Washu: That's the energy draining force field in this area, now you can't get away, now come down here and give Little Washu a kiss and get back on the machine...  
Spark: What are you trying to do?  
Washu: If I read your mind while you are firing a beam, I can find out where your powers come from...  
Spark: Oh, well, if it's just that, then I guess it's okay... *Gets back on the machine*  
Washu: Good, now, fire a beam...   
Spark: *Fires a beam*  
Washu: Okay, now I'll just run a couple of brain wave scans and I'll be done... *ten minutes later* okay, I'm done... now, get him!!  
Spark: *The machine grabs ahold of him and straps him to it* Hey, I knew it, I saw that look on your face! *Tries to break free, but is too weak from the force field*  
Washu: Now, to seduce you...  
Spark: Oh man, the second I recover from one of her "Attacks", she attacks me again...  
Washu: I know, isn't it great!  
Spark: Well... *Has a cunning smirk on his face* you did not know that... *teleports out of straps* I can teleport without any energy... *Takes off running at a blinding speed*  
Washu: *blinks* wow, he sure can run fast, I didn't take his physical strength into account...  
Spark: *Runs right into Tenchi, knocking Tenchi into a wall* oh, sorry, but Washu's gone mad again...  
Tenchi: What else is new...  
Spark: wow, I guess I escaped...  
Washu: *jumps on top of Spark* hi Tenchi, what brings you here...  
Tenchi: Well, I was going to ask Spark if he could give me something to keep Ryoko away, but I guess you two are busy... I guess I'll go... *Leaves*  
Spark: *Lies on floor with Washu on top of him* No, tenchi, wait, help me!!! *turns around and sees Washu with that evil smile on her face* gulp...  
*30 minutes later*  
Spark: *Barely escapes Washu and runs into the house, breaths hard* gulp, I hope she doesn't find me... *Turns SSJ2 and flies off into the woods*  
Washu: *Bursts out of lab* Darn, he got away... did any of you see him?  
Everyone: Yes, but he flew off somewhere...  
> Spark: *Lands next to Tenchi, who is doing chores* Tenchi, want to fight?  
Tenchi: Sure, I just finished the chores, this'll be a great fight...  
  
  


To Be Continued

**


	6. Tenchi Meets Spark: Episode 6

Tenchi Meets Spark

**Tenchi Meets Spark: Episode 6**

  
  
**Spark: Okay, now.... *Powers up to mystic* let's go...  
Tenchi: Okay... *Powers up the lighthawk wings* I'm ready!  
Spark: *Lunges at Tenchi with incredible speed and kicks him into a tree* Remember, I am faster than you, but you are stronger...  
Tenchi: *Takes out the lighthawk sword and swings multiple times but misses* grrr... *flies straight towards Spark and manages to knock him into a wall*  
Spark: Grrr... Take this.... Masenko-ha! *Fires a beam straight at Tenchi*  
Tenchi: I am more powerful with beams! *Fires a beam bigger than Sparks...*  
*Both beams collide*  
Spark: *Puts more power into the beam* hehehe.... *Once again has that cmirk on his face, duplicates himself, the clone heads over to Tenchi and kicks him down, the beam absorbs Tenchi* hahaha!! He almost won, but he didn't quite...   
Tenchi: *Is brought back by the chronosphere* darn, I wasn't counting on a clone to come in...  
Spark: Well, you are stronger with beams, but I'm still stronger physically... I have to go now... *jumps into the air turns SSJ and flies toward the house*  
Washu: I wish I knew where he went...  
Spark: *Lands in the front door* Hi, I'm back...  
Washu: Spark! *Runs up and hugs him tightly  
Spark: *Sweatdrop* Well, I have to go, you know, I have to go help Tenchi with the fields or something...  
Washu: Forget about Tenchi... Let's go work together...  
Spark: Well, if it's really work, okay, but I think it's probably a trick of yours, but... okay...  
Washu: Great! Let's go... *They both go into the lab*  
Spark: *Looks around and sees one of his own spaceships* huh... hey, how did you get that! *Checks his lab and sees his is still there...* what the...  
Washu: Oh, that is such a good ship that I thought I'd clone it, that alright with you? Spark: Yeah, that's okay as long as you don't take credit for it or anything...  
Washu: Thanks!  
Spark: Sure... I'll be right back... *Walks off to the dimensional doorway* *sees Tenchi running from Ryoko* that little wimp... *Takes out two unbreakable laser ropes and throws them at Tenchi, it ties him to a tree* Have fun Ryoko! *walks back into the lab*  
Washu: I saw that! That was mean! Good job...  
Spark: Anyway, where'd Ryo-ohki go to?  
Washu: Oh, Ryo-ohki's right over there... *points towards a bucket of carrots*  
Spark: oh... *Sweatdrop* well, I guess I can... *Takes out his transparent laptop and does a couple of scans on Ryo-ohki* hmm, okay, I'll take these and see if I can figure them out...  
Washu: Okay  
*Two hours later*  
Spark: *Bursts out of the lab after a gray and white cabbit* come back here!  
Washu: Hey, you figured it out!   
Spark: Yep, *Holds out a carrot for the cabbit* by the way, his name is Ryo-ohku...  
Ryo-ohku: *Walks towards the carrot hypnotically and grabs it and gobbles it up* meow meow meow!  
Spark: *Hands Ryo-ohku a box ofcarrots in which he starts gobbling up*   
Tenchi: Oh no, don't tell me I need more carrot fields!  
Spark: No, I fixed a garden up in my lab linked to another dimension, so all I have to do is plant them, the rest is automatic...  
Washu: Can he turn into a spaceship?  
Ryo-ohku: Meow meow!! *Runs outside and jumps into the air, turns into a spaceship a little different than Ryo-ohki*  
Washu: Huh...  
Spark: I made a few changes to the genetic patterns...  
Washu: You are such a genius!  
Spark: *Quietly sneaks out of the room* phew, I think she was about to go crazy again...  
Ryo-ohki: *Looks at Ryo-ohku* meow?  
Ryo-ohku: Meow meow!!  
Ryo-ohki: *points off at the carrot fields* meow meow!!  
Ryo-ohku: meow!!  
*They run off to the carrot fields to eat*  
Washu: I never thought I'd see Ryo-ohki share carrots...  
Tenchi: Do you think you could untie me from this tree, Spark?  
Spark: That depends, the next time I ask for help, help me!!  
Tenchi: Okay, I will!  
*Spark unties Tenchi from the tree*  
Tenchi: Thanks, now I think I'll go save the carrot fields from Ryo-ohki and Ryo-ohku... *Runs off to the carrot fields*  
Spark: hehehe...  
Ryoko:BTW, thanks Spark! *Hugs Spark*  
Washu: *Pops out of lab and sees Ryoko, slaps her* What do you think you're doing!! Spark is mine!! *Hugs Spark*  
Ryoko: I was just.... Oh nevermind!  
Washu: Oh you were scared weren't you, Spark? *Cuddles up to Spark*  
Ryoko: What's that mean!?!?!  
Washu: Nevermind Little Ryoko...  
Spark: ... wha? Oh, nevermind...  
*Hours later*  
Ryoko: *Hears someone knock on the door* Can someone get that?  
Washu: No, I'm busy!  
Spark: I'll get it... *Walks up to the door and sees someone* And, what do you need?  
CZ: My name is CZ, I need to ask... hold on, Spark!!  
Spark: CZ!!! How dare you step a mile within me!!!  
CZ: Well, if I'd known you were here, I wouldn't have come in the first place!!  
Spark: Good! Then get away from me!! *Kicks CZ ten miles away* that big dummy!  
Ryoko: *Sweatdrop* um, what was that all about?  
Spark: He is one of my enemies, such a pest...  
Kiyone: Okay...  
Washu: Ryoko!! Come here!!  
Ryoko: What is it?  
Washu: Just come in here!!!  
Ryoko: *grumbles* *Walks into Washu's lab*  
Washu: Ryoko... If you do me a favor, I'll do you one... *Whispers to Ryoko*  
*Thirty minutes later*  
*Washu and Ryoko are suspiciously walking around*  
Washu: Oh, what's that!!  
Ryoko and Washu: *Both of them throw laser rings around Tenchi and Spark*  
Spark: *Tries to get away* darn, I suspected Washu would do something, but Ryoko did it...  
Tenchi: Urg... isn't this just typical...  
Ryoko: *Grabs Tenchi and takes him to her room*  
Washu: *Grabs Spark and takes him to her lab* hehehe... *Turns around and sees that she was carrying a clone* what???  
Spark: *Is calmly leaning on the wall* What do you have there? Is that your new toy? *insane laughter* *Presses a button and Washu gets tied up with laser ropes*  
Washu: wha.... How could I be tricked so easily, what about Tenchi?  
Spark: Nah, he didn't know, Ryoko's probably up there getting it on with Tenchi...  
Washu: ugh, why'd you tie me up?  
Spark: So that I could rest!  
Washu: Wouldn't you rather take advantage of me being tied up?  
Spark: Well, I would like to, but I haven't had any rest for two months now, I need some...  
Washu: *Stands there tied up while Spark walks off* umm... anybody...  
Tenchi: Please Ryoko, stop that!! *Tries his best to get away*  
Ryoko: No, it's too good... *Continues*  
Tenchi: Well, at least untie me!!  
Ryoko: Only Washu can...  
Tenchi: But... hey, Ryoko!!  
*Three hours later, Spark wakes up*  
Spark: *Yawns* ahh, that was a nice nap... well, I guess I'll go untie Washu...*Walks to her lab*  
Washu: oh, why did he have to be so cunning... *Sees Spark walk in* Spark!! Please let me go!! I promise I won't do anything to you, please!!  
Spark: *Yawns* okay... *Unties Washu*  
Washu: *Jumps onto Spark* hehehe...  
Spark: I thought you said that you wouldn't do anything to me!  
Washu: *Stares at Spark evilly* I lied! *Insane laughter*  
Spark: Well, okay then... hehehe... *Insane laughter*  
Ryoko: *Sweatdrop* I think I'll leave them alone... *Exits lab and drags Tenchi behind her*  
Tenchi: *Is unconscious*...  
*The next week*  
Spark: *Wakes up* ahh... *Yawns* Well, that was a nice rest...Probably because I tied Washu up...  
Washu: Are you up yet? *Is tied to the wall next to Spark's bed*  
Spark: Sure... *Unties Washu*  
Washu: Thanks... now... *Is about to kiss Spark, but Sasami rings the dinner bell*  
Spark: Phew...  
*Washu and Spark go to the dinner table*  
Sasami: So, did everyone have a good night's sleep?  
Washu: I had to sleep standing up... *Glares at Spark*  
Spark: I had a great night of sleep!! *Glares at Washu*  
Washu: I would have had a better night of sleep if I wasn't CHAINED UP!!!  
*Everyone glares at Spark*  
Spark: What???  
Tenchi: What did you do to her?  
Spark: Oh, I see, you think that I.... well, I didn't, I chained her up so that I wouldn't be attacked by her while I was in bed...  
Tenchi: Oh...  
Washu: But he did do a little something to me before he went to bed...  
Tenchi: You pervert!!  
Spark: But I didn't, she's lying!! She... but.... Oh, what's the use, I don't have any proof against it...  
Tenchi: You are such a pervert!!  
Spark: ggrrr... I AM NOT!!!  
Washu: You sure acted like you were last night... hehehe...  
Spark: What!! But I didn't do anything...  
Tenchi: Sure you didn't, that's what they all say.  
Spark: Okay!! I admit it!! I did do that, okay?  
Washu: *Communicates telepathically with Spark* You know you didn't, but you were thinking about it, weren't you?  
Spark: *Tele* I know, but you are right, I was thinking about it,,,  
Washu: *Glomps onto Spark* Let's show them how much we love each other, come on, let's show them!!  
Spark: *Tries to push Washu off* Will you stop it, you're embarrasing me!!  
Washu: You know you love it, don't deny it!!  
Spark: ohh... *Leans his head down and sighs* great...   
*1 Hour later*  
Spark: Hey, Tenchi!  
Tenchi: Hi pervert!  
Spark: Grrrr!! Don't call me that!  
Tenchi: okay, then, sicko!  
Spark: *Sigh* I give up...  
Washu: Oh, you're tired, then go to sleep...  
Spark: *Gets up and is about to go to bed* Wait, I know what you're up to... *Sits back down*  
Washu: Darn...  
Ryoko: You never stop, do you?  
Washu: Not really... *lies in Spark's lap*  
Spark: *sigh* oh, what's the point? *Starts stroking Washu's hair*  
Washu: *Relaxes* thank you, Spark...  
Tenchi:They're such a perfect couple...  
Ryoko: And so are we!!! *Grabs Tenchi and glomps onto him*  
Tenchi: Will you stop that!! Ryoko: Why do you not like me?  
Tenchi: You're too, oh, I don't know...  
Ryoko: Oh... he'll eventually come around... hopefully... *Sees Washu and Spark* I wish Tenchi would be willing to flirt with me too...  
*The next day*  
*A, B, C and D are arguing*  
C and A: I'm sure of it!!  
B and D: I really don't think so...  
*They continue arguing...*  
Washu: Hey, why didn't you chain me to the wall tonight?  
Spark: Because I wanted you to attack me...  
Washu: Oh...*Jumps at Spark*  
Spark: *Reflects Washu off with his force field, then he pushes her up against the wall and clamps some laser rings arround her* I'm tired from your last attack, so just stay attached to that wall...  
Washu: Come on, don't you want to?  
Spark: Well, if you want me to... hehehe... *Goes up to Washu and, well, you know*  
Tenchi: *Pops into the room and sees what Spark is doing* Hmm, I see I was right, pervert! *Leaves*  
Washu: This is great!!  
Spark: Hehehe...  
*20 minutes later, Spark and Washu walk out and into the room, they sit on the couch* Tenchi: Ryoko! Come here...  
Ryoko: Yes, Tenchi?  
Tenchi: Well, those two *Whispers to Ryoko*  
Ryoko: Ooh, sounds fun, want to do it?  
Tenchi: Sure, why not? *Punches self* what the!!  
Ryoko: Great, let's go then!!! *Drags Tenchi off* Spark: Seems my new mind control device works... *Insane laughter* oops...  
Washu: I think I'll make a mind control device, hehehe... *Insane laughter*  
Spark: No!! I'll do anythng you want, just don't make one... please!!  
Washu: Isn't that the whole point? Anything? Hmm...  
Spark: oops... I shouldn't have said that... yes, anything... *Groans*  
Washu: Well, this'll be fun! *Insane laughter* You think you could give me a massage...  
Spark: But... I guess I have to...  
Washu: Hey, I'm going easy on you, I could've asked for a *whispers*... hehehe...  
Spark: *Has his eyes completely open* I... I think I'll go with the first option, okay? Washu: Okay...  
*They run off to the lab*  
A, B and C: What did she say that freaked him out so much?  
D: I heard her, she said... *Whispers what she said to A,B and C* that's what she said...  
*A,B and C all faint*  
D: Well, it is a bit um... *Faints*  
Tenchi: Did you hear what they said?  
Ayeka: Yeah, did you, Ryoko?  
Ryoko: Yeah, D said that *Whispers*  
Tenchi: My god!! How can he live with her every day?  
Ayeka: That's not very ladylike...  
Ryoko: I think it would be quite enjoyable.  
Tenchi: You would think so!  
*1 hour later, Washu and Spark walk out of the lab*  
Spark: *Sees A,B,C and D all on the floor unconscious* huh?  
Washu: Ohh, I feel so great!!  
Spark: Yeah, me too!  
Washu: *Sees A,B,C and D* What happened to them?  
Ryoko: They heard what you said...  
Washu: Oh, well then I can understand why they fainted...  
Spark: *Hopes she doesn't want to do the second choice* ahem... well, anyway, did you have fun while we were gone?  
*A,B,C and D all wake up*  
Washu: Come on, Spark, let's do that second option, you know, the *Whispers to Spark*, okay?  
*A,B,C and D faint*  
Spark: I... I... I think so, okay, let... let's go... *Walks to the lab with Washu*  
Washu: Oh, BTW, anyone need our help with anything? This could take a while...  
Everyone: No...  
Washu: Okay... *Walks off to lab*  
Ryoko: Ooh are they going to have a lot of fun!  
Tenchi: *Sees A,B,C and D fainted* wake up!  
A, B, C and D: Wha... oh, we're awake now...  
A: C, will you stop talking louder than me!!  
D: Where did you hide my armband, where?!?!  
*A,B,C and D all start fighting*  
Tenchi: They are always fighting...  
*Meanwhile, out in space* Kagato: *His cells start reforming until he is fully regenerated* Darn, they are too strong... but I will get stronger until I can beat them easily...I will also build a new weapon to destroy the earth before they even fight me, I'm not going to take any more chances... *Manical laughter*  
*Meanwhile, back at Washu's lab*  
Spark: *His eyes are wide open and he has a surprised look on his face* hehehe...  
Tenchi: * need to go out to the carrot fields to work, okay?  
Ayeka and Ryoko: Okay...  
*But in the carrot fields, Roy-ohki and Ryo-ohku are digging in the ground looking for carrots*  
Tenchi: What the... *Looks at all of the upturned dirt and sighs* Those two cabbits really like messing up these fields... Well, let's go... *Starts fixing the carrot fields, while weeding out Ryo-ohku and Ryo-ohki*  
Yosho: By the way Tenchi, you need to sweep the stairs after you are done with that...  
Tenchi: *Sigh* Yes grandpa...  
*Back at the house*  
Ryoko: It's boring without Tenchi around here, I think I'll go see what Washu and Spark are up to... *Walks into lab* *Five minutes later she bursts out breathing hard* My god!! I really don't think I want to go in there...  
Ayeka: Why, what was going on?  
Ryoko: You don't want to know, believe me...  
Kiyone: Why what was it? I'm, a grown woman, I can handle it...  
Ryoko: *Whispers it to Kiyone* there...  
Kiyone: *Breathes hard and fans herself* Now I know why you ran away from the lab...  
*Mihoshi flies in with one of those mechs*  
Mihoshi: Kiyone!!! How do I stop this crazy thing!!!!  
Kiyone: *Takes out a small remote control like device and presses a button, blowing up the mech* I had to prepare...  
*Spark and Washu burst out of the lab*  
Spark: You sure are energetic to be a child...  
Washu: Hehehe....   
Spark: I think I'll go lie down now... *Goes over to the couch and lies down*  
Washu: *Goes over and lies down with Spark* I'm tired too, I'll lay here with you...  
Spark: Just don't do anything... I'm way too tired to do anything back, okay?  
Washu: Okay, I'm too tired anyway... *Yawns and falls asleep beside Spark*  
Spark: I'll go to sleep too, I guess... *Slowly falls asleep next to Washu*  
Ryoko: That's so cute... I bet they'll get together... wait, then Spark will... Spark will.... Be my dad....   
Ayeka: Ahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!   
Ryoko: Of course, then my dad would be a lot better than yours!!   
Ayeka: ouch... I guess you're right...  
  
  


To Be Continued

**


	7. Tenchi Meets Spark: Episode 7

Tenchi Meets Spark

**Tenchi Meets Spark: Episode 7**

  
  
***The next week*  
Washu: *Sees Ryo-ohki and Ryo-ohku walk by* Good morning Ryo-ohki and Ryo-ohku... huh... *Sees two more Ryo-ohkus and two more Ryo-ohkis, but smaller* what...  
Spark: *Is typing on his transparent laptop when all of a sudden, Washu bursts in so fast that he nearly falls off of the floating cushion* what?!?!   
Washu: *Holds up the baby cabbits* Is it what I think?  
Spark: Oh, dang... I forgot... Ryo-ohku is a boy... well, I better expand the carrot farm... *Heads off to work*  
Washu: Well, you little cabbits sure are cuties, but, of course, you still can't compete with my cuteness!!  
*The cabbits all walk in and sit on the couch*  
Ayeka: What in the world!!  
Tenchi: They had kittens, I mean, cabbits...  
Ryoko: Well, now we will have to make the carrot fields bigger...  
Tenchi: What do you mean, we, I'm the one who does all of the work, you don't even do so much as watch...  
Washu: No need to worry about expanding the carrot fields, Spark's already on it...  
Ayeka: He does prepare, doesn't he...  
Washu: Yep, but what I don't get is how he could have somehow made Ryo-ohku a boy, I guess he didn't make an exact clone... hmm...  
Tenchi: well, I guess I'll go get some milk for them...*Walks off to get some for them*  
Washu: Ohh, I'm so exhausted, I stayed up all night working on copying the chronosphere technology, how'd he get it done so fast?!? It's very advanced...  
Ryoko: I just thought of something, if you two get married, wouldn't Spark be my dad, that'd be kind of weird...um, Mom, *Waves her hand in front of Washu's face* hello...  
Washu: *Is imagining her and Spark married* *wakes up* huh... yeah, he would, it'd be great, but it'd be kind of weird having two parents that are twelve years old, huh?  
Ryoko: *groans* Yeah, it would...  
Spark: *Walks out of the lab* Well, I got the carrot fields done, they are more than enough for all of those cabbits... they stretch for miles... ugh... By the way, little Washu, what should we name them?  
Washu: Wll, how about if I name the two that look the most like Ryo-ohki, and you name the two that look like Ryo-ohku, okay, let's see, how about.... Ryo-oko, and Ryo-oka?  
Spark: Sure, then my two will be, um... Ryo-ohk and Ryo-Ryo  
Washu: Great!! This is fun, it'll be even more fun naming our baby when we have one...  
Spark: Wha... Well, yes, yes it will...  
Ryoko: *Thinks about her and Tenchi having a kid* ohh....  
Washu: *Looks at Ryoko strangely* hmm...  
Tenchi:Help!! Spark!!  
Spark: *Walks into the kitchen* what is it? Huh... aaahhh!! *Sees all of the cabbits jumping up and down trying to get the carrots from Tenchi* That's funny...  
Tenchi: Help me, will you!  
Spark: Okay, just stand there with one carrot and give me the box of them... *Takes the box while the cabbits swarm around Tenchi after the single carrot he's holding...  
Washu: Whoa!! Watch out!!!  
*All of the cabbits run in like a stampede to get the carrots, they devour all of the carrots and even the box too*  
Spark: *Sweatdrop* wow!!!  
Washu: Yeah... *All of the cabbits start jumping up and down at Washu* hold on, mommy will get you some carrots... *Forms her transparent laptop and types a little bit, she makes the carrots come out of a hole in subspace* there... Mommy, hehe... kind of makes Spark the daddy... *Blushes*  
Spark: *Blushes* yeah...  
Ryoko: My, what an emotional pair...  
Spark: My, what an arrogant daughter...  
Ryoko: Hey!!  
Spark: Sorry, just teasing you...  
Washu: *Cuddles up to Spark* so, you like teasing Ryoko too, huh?  
Spark: Yep, but I like Tricking Tenchi the most of all...  
Tenchi: Thanks a lot...  
Spark: *Yawns* why am I so sleepy?  
Tenchi: Because you were up all night working...  
Spark: Yeah, but when I ussually do that, I don't get so tired, oh well... *Stretches* *Yawns* I think I'll just go to sleep right here... *Goes to sleep laying on the couch*  
Washu: Well, I guess I'll get back to work...*Sits down beside Spark and starts typing on her transparent laptop*  
*Two hours later*  
*Spark wakes up*  
Spark: Well, I guess I'll guess I'll get back to work too, I still have to enter a few files on the chronosphere... I need to enter the new cabbits files... *Sits beside Washu and starts typing on his transparent laptop too*  
Washu: *Glances over at Spark and smiles*  
Tenchi:I'm bored...  
Spark: *Talks while typing* Why don't you go train in the gravity control room, you never know when somebody will try to destroy the earth...  
Tenchi: Get real...  
Spark: I'm serious! In my dimension, we were attacked constantly, so are all planets and dimensions, this planet has just been lucky...  
Tenchi: Well, okay, I'll just go train then, at least Ryoko can't attack me in there... *Walks into Spark's lab and is locked in automatically...* NNOO!!! Darn that Spark, he always tricks me!!! *Sees Ryoko* oh great...  
Washu: hahahahaha!!!!!!  
Spark: ahahhahaahha!!!!  
Washu: Geez, Spark, how did you get this chronosphere together so quickly?  
Spark: Well, you may be more intelligent than me, only a bit, mind you, but I'm better at that subject than you, you are best at genetics, in which you are better than me, in pretty much everything else, we are even...  
Washu: Hmm... that makes since...  
*Someone knocks on the door*  
Spark: *opens the door* who is it?  
LtStorm: It's me, LtStorm, I'm here to avenge CZ!!!  
Spark: *Punches LtStorm 20 miles away* Leave me alone!!  
Kiyone: Who was that?  
Spark: Just another one of my old enemies...  
Kiyone: oh...  
Washu: You sure have a lot of enemies, of course, so do I, I guess that just happens when you are the #1 SCIENTIFIC GENIUS IN THE UNIVERSE!!!!!!! *Insane laughter*  
Spark: *Turns towards Washu* *Sweatdrop* I guess so...  
Nobuyuki: *Walks in* Where did Ryoko go?  
Spark: Oh, she's in my lab seducing Tenchi or something...  
Nobuyuki: I just wish I was Tenchi, then I'd have all of the girls chasing after me, only difference is that I'd let them catch me...  
Yosho: Well, Tenchi doesn't because he doesn't take after you, he takes after his mother, she wasn't a pervert like you...  
Nobuyuki: Oh, you're really being hard on me today aren't you?  
Tenchi: *Grabs ahold of Spark and shakes him* How dare you!!!  
Spark: How'd you get out?  
Tenchi: I found some machine that let me out, anyway, how dare you!!!  
Spark: Ahh, didn't you enjoy it?  
Tenchi: No, I didn't!!  
Spark: And you say there's something wrong with me... hehe...  
Tenchi: What's wrong with you is you're a pervert!!!  
Spark: Umm, Tenchi, all men are perverts...  
Washu: But some are more perverted than others...  
Tenchi: Then why am I not a pervert?  
Spark: Because you're not a man yet...  
Tenchi: *Thinks about how a twelve year old is more of a man than him* ouch....  
Spark: Where's Ryoko?  
Tenchi: I tied her up with some laser ropes I found...  
Spark: Oh... *Snaps his fingers and the laser ropes dissapear* there... Now I think I'll get back to work... *Resumes typing*  
Washu: Me too... *Starts typing again*  
Tenchi: Well... Ryoko.  
Ryoko: What is it, Tenchi?  
Tenchi: Did you have birth control when we did that?  
Ryoko: No, I didn't... oops...  
Tenchi: *Sarcasticly* Oh, great... Now we might have a kid...  
Washu: Oh, that would be great!  
Tenchi: Oh... *Walks off depressed*  
Ryoko: *Looks at Tenchi walk off, and then looks at Washu* What's wrong with him?  
Washu: He's just like that I guess...  
Spark: Of course, I'd be freaked out too, you don't really know unless you're a guy...  
Ryoko: I guess you're right... *Walks off...*  
Washu: *Looks at Spark* So... you want to have a kid with me?  
Spark: uh... I don't know, sure, but not unless we're married...  
Washu: Okay, great!!  
Spark: *Thinks why he said that, hit self on head* heh...  
*Meanwhile, up in space*  
Kagato: This time, I'll take no chances!! Ion cannon, position now!!  
*A huge cloaked sattelite appears and positions itself above the earth*  
Kagato: Only a few more preparations to make, and then I'll get them for what they did to me, I'll get them... *Steps out of the shadows and reveals that he looks like cell*  
*Back on earth, Tenchi is running from the cabbits*  
Tenchi: Stay back!! *Is carrying two bushels of carrots, he trips and falls, the cabbits all eat up every one of the carrots* aww... *Heads back to the fields to collect more carrots*  
Spark: Need some help? *Flies in and hovers above Tenchi* Why don't you just fly?  
Tenchi: I keep forgetting I can do that... *Flies up*  
Washu: *Off in the distance* Spark!! Come back here!!! I'm not finished yet!!!!!!  
Spark: Sorry Tenchi, gotta go... *Flies off to Washu*  
Tenchi: Man, Washu's got him on a short leash... oh well... *Continues picking carrots*  
Ryoko: I'll help you, Tenchi... *Smiles and starts helping Tenchi pick carrots*  
Tenchi: *Falls over* you're going to help?!?! Aaahhhh!!!!! What's wrong, are you sick?  
Ryoko: No, I just want to help my love...  
Tenchi: Well, I guess that's okay...  
*Back at the house*  
Kiyone: So, what do you think about Ryoko, she seems to be very helpful today...  
Everyone: *Falls down* huh!!  
Ayeka: She never acts helpful... what's wrong with her?!?!  
Washu: It's probably just to make Tenchi like her more... Don't you think so? I mean, she may be acting helpful, but she is only being that way with Tenchi...  
Ayeka: It figures...  
Kiyone: Yeah, I thought so too...  
Everyone: *Sighs*  
Spark: I knew it was too good to be true...  
Washu: Yeah...  
*Tenchi and Ryoko walk in*  
Ryoko: I helped Tenchi!!  
Tenchi: *Has a surprised look on his face* and she didn't even try to seduce me or anything, it's a miracle!!!  
Washu: *Telepathicly* Ryoko, I know what you're up to...  
Ryoko: *Tele* I know, but please don't tell Tenchi or anyone, okay?  
Washu: *tele* okay... I want my daughter to be happy, so go ahead...  
Spark: *Can sense their words but doesn't tell anyone*  
Washu: I see you listening to us over there... don't you dare tell anyone...  
Spark: Okay... I won't... anything for my Little Washu...  
Washu: Okay. *Winks* thanks, *Whispers to Ryoko* he is becoming more obeying to me every day...  
Ryoko: I wish Tenchi was like that with me... what am I doing wrong?  
Washu: Well, you're not doing anything wrong, Tenchi is just the shy type, so he'll eventually come around, just give him some time...  
*A dimensional portal opens up*  
Gohan: *Walks out, BTW, he looks like he's 11* Hi Spark, what's up, I just came over to deliver those sensu beans you wanted...  
Spark: Thanks Gohan, yes, this is right... Come, stay for a while, is Goku coming?  
Gohan: No, he'd eat up all of the food...  
Ryoko: Hi Gohan, do you think you could do me a favor?  
Gohan: Sure, what is it?  
Ryoko: See Tenchi over there? Well, could you put this little device on him for me? *Hands Gohan a small computer chip*  
Gohan: Sure, but why can't you do it?  
Ryoko: Because he won't let me near him...  
Gohan: Oh, well, *Puts the device on Tenchi's arm* there...   
Sasami: Gohan!! Do you need anything to eat?  
Gohan: Yeah, I am kind of hungry... *Follows Sasami to the kitchen*  
Spark: *Whispers to Washu* I think she has a crush on him  
Washu: Yeah, I think so too...  
*Two hours later*  
Gohan: Well, I've got to be going now, bye!!   
Everyone: Goodbye, Gohan! *Waves their hands*  
Sasami: *Runs up to Gohan* here, you can have this... I made it for you... *Hands Gohan a shirt like Piccolo's* *Blows him a kiss and runs away*  
Gohan: Well, thanks Sasami!! *Waves to her*  
Washu: That's sweet...  
Ryoko: Yeah...  
Spark: Funny thing is that Sasami is older than Tenchi...  
Ayeka: Yeah that is weird...  
Gohan: Well, I'll be going now, good bye Spark, take care... *Steps into the portal which closes once he goes through*  
Spark: *Waves to Gohan* I will, bye!! Well, I guess I'll go try out that experiment I was going to use...  
Ryoko: Tenchi...  
Tenchi: What is it, Ryoko?  
Ryoko: I feel... weird...  
Tenchi: Wha... don't tell me.... You're pregnant!!  
Ryoko: I think I am...  
Tenchi: Oh, man... this'll really hit hot with the kids at school...*Faints*  
Ryoko: Hey, I was just kidding... *Sees Tenchi laying there unconscious* hmm... *Sweatdrop* oops...  
*Meanwhile in Spark;s lab*  
Spark: Hmm... if I can plant these sensu beans, I'll be able to cure anything... *Starts running tests on them* *Twenty minutes later* Yes!! That's it, this is the right condition! *Plants them in a dimensional chamber in the lab* there...  
Washu: What are you doing? *Walks up to Spark*  
Spark: Oh, well, this plant has a fruit that can heal anything, I've been wanting to study them for a while, but they grow slow, so I never had a chance, but in this chamber, with the change of climate, they will grow fast...  
Washu: Wow! I've heard about them...  
Spark: *feels Washu's arm around him* ahem... well, I think I'll go help Tenchi... *walks off out of the lab*  
Washu: Well... darn....  
Spark: Walks down the path...  
Ryoko: *Fires a beam at Spark, only to have it reflected back at her* oww... *Slowly falls to the ground*  
Spark: I don't even want to know...  
*Back in Washu's lab*  
Washu: Yes!! This should finish it!  
A: You are a genius!!!  
B: Washu is the greatest!!!  
Washu: Ahahahahaha!!!!!! Now that this atom manipulater is done, well, it's done, that's all....  
*Washu walks away, but without Washu knowing, Mihoshi enters the lab*  
Mihoshi: Hmm, what's this? *Pulls a lever on the new machine, nothing happens* oh well...  
Tenchi: *Is outside working in the carrot field* oh... Well at least Ryoko helped for a little while... *Hears a rumbling noise, and the ground begins to shake*  
Ryo-ohki: *Comes up from a hole in the ground* Meow meow meow!!!! *Appears to be bigger than the house*  
Tenchi: What??  
Spark: *Sees the huge Ryo-ohki and falls down* wha... Washu!!!  
Washu:*Walks outside* What? *Sees the huge Ryo-ohki* Looks like Mihoshi has been in my lab again... *Presses a few buttons and Ryo-ohki returns to her normal size* oh well, why not? *Makes one of the carrots gigantic*  
Spark: I wish I had thought of that...  
All of the cabbits: Meow!!!! *Jump happily and start eating the carrot, which is taller than the house*  
Tenchi: Wow! *Looks at the carrot*  
Washu: Yeah!! I am such a genius!!  
Spark: *Watches her head get big* Well...   
*C and D hop out and get on Washu's shoulders*  
C: Washu is a genius!!!!  
D: Washu is the greatest!!!  
Spark: Hey!!! Traitors!!!!!  
Washu: *Laughs insanely*  
Tenchi: *Stands up* I think I'll get out of here before anything dangerous happens... *Runs*  
Ryoko: Washu!! You are so... *Is hit by the carrot when it falls over*  
*The carrot is hovering above the house*  
Spark: Haha!! Looks like that force field came in handy!  
*C and D run over to Spark*  
C: Spark is the genius!!!!!  
D: Even Washu can't compete!!!  
Spark: *Laughs insanely* How do you like that!!!  
*A day later*  
Spark: What the... *Is running a scan of space around the earth* There is a sattelite here... Hey, Little Washu!!  
Washu: What is it?  
Spark: Do you know anything about this sattelite? *Points to the screen*  
Washu: Huh, that's one of Kagato's inventions, it is proabably just left over from his ship or something...  
Spark: I don't think so, look! It's charging up! I better get Tenchi quick... *Runs outside* Tenchi!!  
Tenchi: What?  
Spark: There is a sattelite in space above the earth right now, I think it may be ready to fire, let's stand guard...  
Tenchi: Okay.  
  
  


To Be Continued

**


	8. Tenchi Meets Spark: Episode 8

Tenchi Meets Spark

**Tenchi Meets Spark: Episode 8**

  
  
***There is a blue glow in the sky*  
Spark: Tenchi! Get the lighthawk wings ready! I'll power up! *Powers up to mystic, but still retains the golden hair because of his other ability*  
Tenchi: Right! *Powers up the lighthawk wings* Now...  
Spark: You get the lighthawk wings up to block it! I'll get up to space to destroy the sattelite!   
Tenchi: Okay!! *Stands under the spot where the beam will hit and puts up the lighthawk wings*  
*Suddenly, there is a huge glow from the sky and then a flash of light, the beam heads toward the earth at an incredible rate of speed, it collides with the lighthawk wings and keeps going*  
Spark: *Flies up to space and sees the sattelite* Okay, now... *Fires a kamehameha at the sattelite, it hits the shield and starts to weaken the shield* I better hurry...  
Tenchi: *Is holding up against the beam* I can't hold it much longer...  
Kagato: Hmm... The shield is at 50% power, it'll be broken soon, but that's okay, this is only a test...  
Tenchi: Come on... *Begins to give out under the extreme pressure of the beam*  
Spark: Now!! *Makes the beam more powerful and breaks the sheild, it goes through and destroys the sattelite* Yes, now I'll get back to earth... *Teleports to earth*  
Tenchi: *Is exhausted, but recovers quickly* Did you say that was one of Kagato's ships?  
Spark: Yes...  
Kagato: *Teleports to the earth* Well, it seems that you have passed my test... now...  
Spark: *Sees that Kagato looks like Cell* I guess Cell's cells took over when you regenerated, huh?  
Kagato: Yes, but also, since I have a saiyan's cells, I am much stronger after I regenerates... Now, I will not take any more chances!! That was my mistake before... now... I will be waiting for you... *Grabs Ryoko and teleports to the ship*  
Ryoko: Let go of me, you jerk!! *Pounds on him*  
Tenchi: Why does he always take someone captive? Well, I guess we have to go... *sigh*  
Spark: Yes... We must go.  
*Everyone gets into Ryo-ohki*  
Ryo-ohku: Meow meow... meow? *Translated: What about me?*  
Washu: We won't ever be able to make it close enough, we could just teleport in...  
Spark: Okay... We'll do that then...  
*Everyone teleports into the ship*  
Spark: Now... There are two passage ways, we'll split into groups... Tenchi, Mihoshi, Kiyone, go to the right... Washu, Ayeka and I will go to the left... Now, Let's go!! *Both groups run down their paths*  
Tenchi: *While going down the path, he spots a door, which has "Captive 1" labeled on it* Let's go in there...   
Mihoshi and Kiyone: Okay! *They all walk into the door and see Ryoko chained to a wall*  
Tenchi: Ryoko? *Walks up to her and sets her free*  
Ryoko: Thank you, Tenchi...  
*They all walk off down the path, meanwhile, in the left passage way*  
Spark: *Destroys a couple of laser turrets* Now, this just seems too easy... Be on the look out for traps...  
Washu: I will, Kagato is a very clever person...  
Ayeka: I hope Tenchi is alright...  
*They all walk down the hallway, they come to a dead end*  
Spark: Don't tell me we went the wrong way...  
Washu: Wait a sec... *Scans the wall* This is a fake wall...  
Spark: Really? *Punches down the wall* Hmm... well, let's go!  
*They continue down the passage way and meet the other group*  
Tenchi: We found Ryoko.  
Washu: Hmm... *Seems curious about Ryoko* Ahh, it's probably just my imagination...  
Ryoko: *Seems nervous*  
*They all continue down the hallway until they come to a large red door*  
Tenchi: Hmm, maybe Kagato's through here...  
*They all enter the door, there is a big room, with a panel on the right, and a door straight ahead*  
Spark: Well, this is strange... huh!! *The panel on the right opens, and a 20 foot tall mech comes out* great...  
Mech: *Hovers into the air and fires two lasers at Tenchi and Spark*  
Tenchi: *Reflects lasers with the lighthawk wings*  
Spark: *Reflects it with his hand* Pitiful, this is probably just some distraction...   
*Tenchi and Spark both fire a beam at the mech, destroying it...*  
Washu: First let me analyze this door... *Scans the door* Hmm, doesn't seem to be a trap, let's go... *Sees that everyone has already went* I wish you'd think a little more before you act, everyone...  
*Kagato comes out and stands in front of them*  
Tenchi: *Takes out the lighthawk sword*  
Spark: *Prepares a kamehameha*  
*Tenchi slashes Kagato ans Spark fires a huge Kamehameha at him*  
Kagato: *Is cut in half by the sword, but he regenerates* *Reflects the beam* Is that the best you've got? I see you've found Ryoko... go!!  
Ryoko: *Grabs Tenchi from behind and starts choking him*  
Kagato: You see, the real Ryoko is here... *Ryoko appears chained to a wall behind Kagato* That Ryoko behind you is a decoy...  
Spark: I knew there was something suspicious about her!!!  
Washu: I should have known...  
Kagato: Now... *Forms a beam sword and heads toward Tenchi, who can't move because of Ryoko*  
Tenchi: Noo!!! *Struggles to get away*  
Spark: *Jumps in front of Kagato and catches his sword* You fool!! *Fires a beam straight through Kagato's chest*  
Kagato: *Slowly steps back and coughs up blood* uggh... *Regenerates* You will pay dearly for that!!! *Presses a button, the clone Ryoko explodes*  
Tenchi: *Is perfectly fine* Why did you do that?  
*Tenchi and Spark charge at Kagato, but they get knocked away and don't seem to have a chance against him*  
Tenchi: Darn...  
Spark: What made him so strong?  
Kagato: *Continues fighting with the two for about 20 minutes*  
*Tenchi and Spark are exhausted and beaten*  
Spark: He's just too strong...  
Tenchi: If only we could somehow get more power...  
Spark: Wait... I know!! We could fuse...  
Tenchi: Fuse?  
Spark: That's where we both become one temporarily, it doubles our powers, we would be able to take him out, we just need enough time... Let's hurt him long enough for us to fuse... *Dashes towards Kagato and punches a hole through him*  
Tenchi: *Cuts Kagato in half*  
Spark: Now!! While he is regenerating, we can fuse!  
Tenchi: Okay!! Now!!  
*A blinding light starts to illuminate the area, a strong wind starts shooting out, Tenchi and Spark start glowing, until they eventually become one*  
Fused Tenchi and Spark: *Stands there with a golden aura surrounding him*  
Kagato: *Regenerates* Hmm, you seem much stronger, but I still think you are too weak... *Flies towards him*  
Fused Tenchi and Spark: *Kagato gets reflected by his power* Kagato... *Punches Kagato in the chest, breaking his ribs*  
Kagato: *Starts coughing up blood* How dare you!! *Fires a huge beam at him*  
Fused Tenchi and Spark:: *The beam bounces off of him* Now, this is the end, Kagato... *Flies towards Kagato and kicks him in the stomache so hard that it nearly goes through him*  
Kagato: *Coughs and wheezes* That's it... I will end this all here... *Presses a button on the ships console... the ship explodes, but everyone is surrounded with a golden force field* what?  
Fused Tenchi and Spark: Kagato... why can't you just stop, you will be destroyed every time, I am willing to let you live...  
Kagato: I... will never... give up!! *Fires a beam at him*  
Fused Tenchi and Spark: You fool!!! *Turns around and fires a huge beam that engulfs Kagato, it totally destroys him, and every single cell of his body...* *They un fuse*  
Spark: Well, it seems that we've won, where's Ryoko?  
Tenchi: Oh, I forgot about her!! *Looks around and sees her lying down in the force field* oh, there she is, well... *Picks Ryoko up*  
Kiyone: *Starts coughing* I feel like I can't breathe!!  
Spark: What do you say we get back to earth before we run out of oxygen?  
Everyone: Spark!!  
*They all get in Ryo-ohki and go back to earth*  
*Spark and Tenchi are both being seduced by Washu and Ryoko*  
Washu: *Cuddles up to Spark* You are perfect...  
Ryoko: *Glomps onto Tenchi* I just want to thank you for saving me...  
Spark an Tenchi: *They both back away and bump into each other, they look at each other and nod, they teleport away*  
*Out in the woods somewhere*  
Spark: Crazy girl!!!  
Tenchi: I know... Ryoko is a nut too...  
Spark: But, it is kind of fun, isn't it?  
Tenchi: Yes, I'm just too shy I guess...  
Spark: Yeah... me too... by the way, you're pretty hurt, do you need a Senzu bean?  
Tenchi: Sure...  
Spark: Okay... *Presses a few keys and two Senzu beans come out of a hole in subspace* here...  
*They eat them and completely recover, but back at the house*  
Ryoko: Washu!!  
Washu: What?  
Ryoko: That device I had Gohan plant on Tenchi was a tracker... so, if you pull it up on your transparent laptop, you should be able to find them...  
Washu: Yes!! *forms her transparent laptop and locates Tenchi* Okay, I found them... *Transports there*  
*Back in the woods, Washu and Ryoko transport to Tenchi and Spark*  
Ryoko: Tenchi!! *Glomps onto him and kisses him*  
Washu: Spark!! *puts her arms around Spark and kisses him*  
Tenchi: *Sweatdrop* Ryoko!!  
Spark: *Kisses Washu back* hehehe...  
*1 hour and 30 minutes later*  
Sasami: *Sits at the table with dinner ready* Where's Washu, Spark, Tenchi and Ryoko?  
Ayeka: *Stands up* I will not stand for Ryoko being alone with Tenchi!!  
*Ryoko, Tenchi, Spark and Washu walk in*  
Ryoko: One thing, princess, you are standing, and another thing, we weren't alone...  
Spark: Well, that was fun, how about you, Tenchi?  
Tenchi: *Sighs* he enjoyed it...  
Washu: hehehe...  
Spark: Oh... *Moves out of the way, and a piece of Kagato's space ship flies by and hits Ryoko*  
Ryoko: ouch... *Falls down*  
Sasami: Will you people eat already!! *Sees that they are eating* oh... nevermind...  
Washu: This is great... You get better every day, Sasami...  
Sasami: Thank you...  
C: *Walks in and stands on the table* Spark is the greatest!!!!  
D: *Jumps up onto the table* He beat Kagato!!!!!!  
Everyone: *Sweatdrop*  
*A and B jump up onto the table*  
A: Washu may be a genius, but Spark is better!!! *Hides in a bowl*  
B:Um... Spark is better than Washu!! *Hides under a cup*  
Washu: Hey!!! Traitors!!!  
Tenchi: *Sweatdrop*  
*The next day...*  
Washu: *Walks out of her lab and gets trapped in a Ryo-ohki costume* what!!! Oh no!!! *Runs into the living room*  
Spark: *With an evil smirk on his face* now how did you get into that?  
Washu: Grr... please let me out...  
Spark: *Laughs manically*  
Washu: Please... *Kneels in front of Spark*  
Spark: Well... okay... wait, nah, I don't think so...  
Washu: *Jumps onto Spark* Let me out or you'll be sorry...  
Spark: Oh... okay, I'll let you out... *Punches in a keycode and the costume opens up*  
Washu: Thank you, now, here's your reward! *Glomps onto Spark and kisses him*  
Spark: Hey!! *knocks Washu off and backs away* geez...  
Washu: *Throws four disks at Spark, they hold him to the wall* Now... *Walks up to Spark and leans against him...*  
*Tenchi, Ryoko and Ayeka barge in*  
Washu: oops... *Runs and lies on the couch* umm... *Acts innocent*  
Ayeka: Hmm, what is Spark doing ties to the wall? Washu, you sicko!!  
Washu: What?!?!  
Tenchi: Typical...  
Spark: *Breaks the ropes* geez, man, she is crazy!!  
Washu: What do you mean?  
Tenchi: I know you're trying to act innocent...  
Washu: I was ssooo close... *sigh*  
*An hour later*  
Tenchi: Where is it!! *Looks around for something*  
Ryoko: What are you looking for?  
Tenchi: A force field... but I'm too late I guess...  
Ryoko: What!! Are you trying to sheild me?  
Tenchi: Yes!!  
Ryoko: Well, too late... *Is about to kiss Tenchi when Mihoshi falls down the stairs and bowls them over*  
Mihoshi: *lies on the floor* owch...  
Ryoko: Mihoshi!!!!  
Tenchi: Thank god!! *Runs away*  
*Meanwhile in Washu's lab*  
Washu: You.. you... You copied me!!!  
Spark: I made it first!!  
*They both stare evilly at each other*  
Washu: Well.. We'll settle this my way... we'll have a volleyball match  
Spark: You're on!!  
*They go outside and the volleyball field appears*  
Tenchi: *Sweatdrop* There they go again...  
Ryoko: Let's watch...  
Washu: Remember, no beams, and no flying, no going SSJ... and it's two out of three...  
Spark: Okay!  
Washu: A,B,C and D, you be the refferees!!   
A,B,C and D: Okay! *They all sit in tiny chairs beside a scoreboard*  
Washu: Now... let's go!!! *Jumps up and spikes it towards the ground*  
Spark: *dives down and punches it back up*  
Washu: *Sees the ball go straight into the sky* hmm... *It falls and hits her on the head* ouch...  
A,B,C and D: Score 1 for Spark!!!!  
Spark: Yeah!!!!  
Washu: Grr... take this!!! *Serves the ball straight towards the sky*  
Spark: *Jumps up into the sky and pounds it straight down*  
Washu: *Punches it into the ground and scores* Yes!!!!!!!!  
A,B,C and D: Scoreboard is: Spark 1, Washu 1, ooh this is exciting, which one of these geniuses will win?  
Spark: No!!! *Serves the ball and hits into way into the air*  
Washu: *Jumps up and pounds it towards the ground*  
Spark: *Dives toward it and hits it straight into the air, it lands perfectly on the net*  
A,B,C and D: And the game is a tie!!!!!!!!1  
Washu: Huh? Spark: What?  
Tenchi and Ryoko: *Sweatdrop* oops...  
*Spark and Washu stare evilly at each other*  
Washu: Ggrrr...  
Spark: Now we'll never know who wins...  
Washu: Oh well... let's go... *Walks towards the lab*  
Spark: *Presses a button and Washu gets sealed in a force field* I'm not going to let you off that easy...  
Washu: Hey!! Let me out!!  
Spark: *Sends her to his lab and follows*  
Tenchi: weird... *Notices he has his arm around Ryoko* Oops... *blushes and moves his hand*  
Ryoko: Oh, Tenchi... *Leans against him*  
Tenchi: *Doesn't seem to be running away like usual* *Is just about to kiss Ryoko when Ayeka barges in*  
Ayeka: Just what are you two doing?!?!  
Ryoko: It doesn't matter, it's none of your business is it, princess?  
Ayeka: Everything Is my business!!!  
Ryoko: You're not on Jurai, you're on earth, and it's not yours...  
Ayeka: grrr... *Walks away*   
  


To Be Continued

**


	9. Tenchi Meets Spark: Episode 9

Tenchi Meets Spark

**Tenchi Meets Spark: Last Episode**

  
  
***The next day*  
Spark: You seem to be getting better with Ryoko, Tenchi...  
Tenchi: Yes, I've sort of grown attached to her...  
Spark: So, are you going to get married?  
Tenchi: *Coughs* Wha... well, I'm just too shy to do something like that...  
Spark: Well, I'm thinking about it...  
Washu: *Walks in* What, did you say something?  
Spark: *falls down* Perfect timing... No, I didn't, I'm just talking to Tenchi...  
Washu: Oh...  
*Ryoko and Ayeka are watching TV*  
Ryoko: Yes, this is the good part...  
*TV is interrupted by a newscast*  
Ryoko and Ayeka: *Fall over* uggh!! I hate it when it does that!!!!!  
*The next night*  
*Tenchi is at a jewelry shop*  
Tenchi: How much is that one? *Points to a piece of jewelry in the shop*  
Cashier: *Tells Tenchi the price*  
Tenchi: Great!! I'll take it! *Buys it and hides it*  
*When Tenchi gets home*  
Tenchi: Ryoko...  
Ryoko: What is it, Tenchi?  
Tenchi: *Thinks, Now isn't the time or place* Umm, you want to go for a walk?  
Ryoko: Sure!   
*They both go off and walk together*  
Washu: *Sees them walk off* Boy, you'd have to be an idiot not to know what Tenchi is up to...  
Mihoshi: What are you talking about?  
Washu: What'd I tell you...  
*While Tenchi and Ryoko are out walking, they sit down*  
Tenchi: Umm, Ryoko?  
Ryoko: What is it, Tenchi?  
Tenchi: *Nervously kneels down* Will... *cough* will you marry me?   
Ryoko: Tenchi!! Of course I will!!  
Tenchi: Yes!! *Puts the engagement ring on Ryoko*  
*the next morning*  
Ryoko: *Walks in and sits on the couch* *Yawns*  
Ayeka: *Spots the engagement ring on Ryoko* Wha!!! Is that what I think it is?  
Tenchi: Sorry Ayeka... but I just, well... I feel so attached to her...  
Ayeka: Oh well... it's not like I stood a chance anyway...  
Tenchi: Well, I'm glad you're taking it so good...  
Spark: *Walks in* Good morning, what's new?  
Ayeka: Tenchi and Ryoko are getting married, that's what's new...  
Spark: *Falls down* huh? Really?!?!  
Tenchi: Yes.  
Spark: Well, if Tenchi says so, then I know this isn't a trick, congratulations Tenchi!  
Nobuyuki: *Overhears Tenchi, barges into the room* congratuations Tenchi, this is great!!!!!! *Pounds Tenchi on the shoulders and hugs him*  
Washu: See, what'd I tell you.  
Kiyone: Wow, I guess I was right when I thought they would get together...  
Mihoshi: They're getting married, that's so touching! *Starts crying*  
*The wedding day*  
"Do you take this man as your husband?  
Ryoko: I do...  
"Do you take this woman as your wife?"  
Tenchi: I do...  
"You are hereby husband and wife"  
Tenchi: *Puts the ring on Ryoko*  
*Ryoko and Tenchi kiss*  
Mihoshi: I'm so moved!!! *Starts crying*  
Washu: I'm proud of my daughter...  
*The next day*  
Nobuyuki: I'm so proud of you, Tenchi, you don't know how proud it makes me feel that my own son just got married! *hugs Tenchi*  
Spark: Dang, Tenchi beat me to it...  
Washu: Beat you to what? You mean...  
Spark: Oh, I can't hide it from you... Washu... will you... *Starts coughing because of nervousness* will you marry me?  
Washu: Oh, Spark, of course I will!!  
Spark: Oh, that takes a load off my shoulders... *Puts the engagement ring on Washu* By the way, I changed the molecular structure to expand, because it would be weird for two kids to go get married like that...  
*An hour later*  
*C and D run through the house yelling, "Washu and Spark are getting married!!"*  
Spark: Stop!! Don't tell everyone!!  
*Everyone hears C and D and walks into the room*  
Ayeka: Everyone is getting married except me!!!  
Kiyone: Wow, another couple is getting married!  
Tenchi: I knew it...  
Washu: Well, we're just so perfect for each other...  
Spark: Yeah, we are...  
*On the wedding day, Spark and Washu are in their adult forms*  
"Do you hereby take this man as your husband?"  
Washu: I do...  
"Do you hereby take this woman as your wife?"  
Spark: I do...  
"You are now husband and wife..."  
Spark: *Puts the ring on Washu*  
*Washu and Spark kiss*  
*The next day*  
Nobuyuki: I'm proud of you, son!! *Pats Spark on the back*  
Spark: umm, I'm not your son... I'm kind of your brother...  
Nobuyuki: Then that's even better...  
Tenchi: This is weird, now I'm his son in law...  
Washu: Yep... I'm so happy!!   
Spark: Hey, Ryoko...  
Ryoko: What is it, Spark?  
Spark: Do you think you could call me..... dad?  
Ryoko: *Sees a twelve year old telling her that* uh... sure, dad...  
  
  


The End

At least until I make the sequel...

**


End file.
